Fallen Light
by crz4greece
Summary: Fall of Light REWRITTEN! Who was this girl? She was so wise and yet so naïve. He sighed, "All the world is good in your eyes. Must be a pleasant fantasy." "Who are you?" Persephone asked again. Hades shook his head and smiled. Persephone raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you afraid I will find you good and pleasant?" Hades actually chuckled, "If only I could be so fortunate."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I apologize with how long it took me to update this week. Recovery from surgery took much longer than I expected and I am finally in my right mind without a load of pain pills to make me crazy. Thanks so much to all of you who have stuck through with me through thick and thin! Quite a lot has been changed from the first story and I hope you are all open to this new adaptation and version. All of the relationships are pretty much the same, I have tried to keep them all as close to the last story as possible and the plot is the exact same. I just tried to make this a more mature piece that you readers will be able to understand much easier! The only thing that is REALLY different in this story is the beginning relationship between Persephone and Hades.**

**So this is the newly re-written version of the Fall of Light and I am very proud to present Chapter 1 of **_**Fallen Light**_**!**

"I have not yet dismissed you, Brother!" The God King clenched the arms of his marble stone, attempting to control his usually calm demeanor.

The God with closely cropped, dark hair and pale green eyes turned slowly and reluctantly towards his youngest brother, "Until you have…" he paused, looking for a careful word that would not offend his sensitive sibling, "_determined…_ what our next move is, my time here is done." He turned and continued his slow and steady gait down the white steps from the throne room.

Zeus stood up and whispered in frustration, "Hades!"

The God of the Underworld stopped on the last step but did not turn this time, knowing full and well that he had to obey the youngling as much as it grieved and pained him to do so. Hades only followed what must be enforced and no more. His brother did not merit any more respect than what Hades had already begrudgingly bestowed—which was practically nothing. He remained silent and let Zeus continue, "We must consult with the Olympians."

Hades jaw clenched and he bit back a rhetorical remark, "So let it be done."

The dark ruler motioned for the Shade, a mortal spirit who had not passed into the afterlife, who was waiting in the royal hallway, to follow him. He took his helmet from her but did not place it on his head as he vanished out of view of his brothers.

Poseidon sighed as he turned to Zeus, "We haven't seen him in almost ten thousand years… you would think he would be reluctant to return to that pit of hell."

The youngest brother shook his curly, shoulder-length hair, "We do not need him, Poseidon. This is absolutely ridiculous. If our eldest brother does not wish to confer amongst us as a Godhead, then why should we parade him here only to allow him to humiliate us? No more, Brother! No more."

The King of the Sea rose in agitation, "Come now, do not speak so foolishly! We cannot do this without him."

Zeus took a deep breath and looked to his right where his stoic wife sat as still as a statue. The God King turned back to his older brother, "Hera and I are the rulers over _all _of you fools. I cannot allow such maltreatment in this court—"

"Take heed, Husband. Our eldest brother is not to be trifled with." The Queen interrupted him in an authoritative tone.

He whipped back to the beautiful Goddess and eyed her warily, "Are you doubting my power over Hades?"

Another female voice echoed into the throne room as a wild-haired, bronze skinned woman appeared, "Do not let your pride take over in a time like this!"

"Demeter," Poseidon straightened, ready for a battle between Goddesses.

The halls echoed in frustration as Demeter closed the gap between her and the King of Lightning, "Don't you dare lose your focus on the task at hand, Brother. You know as well as I, the consequences we shall face if Hades is not involved."

* * *

"Calla, send word to Thanatos immediately. We will not be accepting any more visitors to the Underworld… All Deity is banned from my realm. If they enter, I order him to kill them." Hades spoke calmly although in a rushed urgency that the Shade knew better than to question. She vanished from her master as water vapor evaporates from the rushing waterfalls.

Hades slowed to a stop after the exit of his servant and covered his eyes with his hand as the burning sun blasted rays over him. He was outside the steps of Zeus's multi-column domain atop Mount Olympus. Fields of long, unnaturally green grass spread as far as he cared to look. The hand that shielded his sensitivity to light, trailed down his cheek, reminding him of his short, coarse facial scruff that he hated so much. His hand dropped to the helmet underneath his other arm and he placed it on his head. Hades shook himself; he refused to appear anything like his younger brothers who were so quick to throw away their armor for thin robes and who let their hair grow out and their beards become untamed in some idea that they would appear more intimidating.

_Fools,_ he thought to himself. They believed they were invincible and untouchable. What he wouldn't give to force them into a battle arena. They would surely lose against him. His deep red cloak around his armor waved in the wind when he began his slow pace once more towards his home, where he belonged. As he trailed through the grass, not yet in the mood to call for his chariot, he closed his eyes and let the heat of the day heat the engraved, bronze armor in relish. He soon would be in the chilly presence of the dead once more and he was not so anxious to return to the Gods that resided there just yet. Thanatos, his second in command and the God of Death itself, would take care of his Kingdom for a few minutes longer, surely. He would not be missed.

"_Capillum nigrum, tenellus, oculos… Osculatus fuero faciem quae est somniculosis." _

Hades looked up when he heard words being sung in the mortals' language and saw a figure bent low in the tall grass. He knew he was invisible with his helmet, so he stopped where he stood and watched this young girl with the beautiful and ethereal voice sing.

"_Quasi colore caeli Ι vado tergum ad litus, Ι animadverto desiderio, conquirentes in abscondito…"_

He never came to Olympus unless forced and he knew no deity beyond the twelve Olympians and usually he did not care to find out who had been spawned from his idiotic brother and his adulterous tendencies but this was different. Her voice was angelic and granted him with dreams of perfection more so than even Elysium could offer him. Who was this young Goddess who tended to the wild fields and sang as if she was joyful about her tedious and tiresome work?

The girl stood and smiled down at her craft before letting her hair loose and taking off in a run through the fields. Hades could only follow in wonderment at this new deity's spontaneous and refreshing personality.

He followed strawberry blonde curls through fields and meadows until a she reached a small pool of crystal clear water and began to wade into its shallow depths. She continued her song,

"_Video ex in profundo atram tenebris obtutum,via obscura tempestas factusin colore caeli. Cur non tu obturatio, sed inducet noctem neglegentes tam frigidum!"_

He smiled to himself as she let her hands glide over the surface of the water. He repeated her verses back to her in their own language, _"__I see out in the deep your black, dark gaze…__a dark path the weather becomes__in the color of the sky.__ W__hy don't you stop__but bring the night regardless__of the cold!"_

She turned quickly in alarm, "Who's there?"

There was no response and she bit her lip nervously, "That better not be you, Hermes!"

Her eyes were the color of sweet honey and glowed from the sunlight that reflected off the water. Her hair was as wondrous as rose gold and flailed about as she searched for the owner of the voice. Hades was rather amused. He hadn't let himself have any sort of fun for quite some time. He decided not to respond to her call and let her relax once more, although it took longer than he would have liked. He knew he should be leaving but something much stronger than his guilty conscience willed him to stay.

After humming the melody for a few minutes, the girl continued as she played in the water again, _"__Capillum nigrum, tenellus, oculos… Osculatus fuero faciem quae est somniculosis."_

"_Black hair, tender eyes__, __I kiss a face__which is dreamy__like the color of the sky."_ He whispered back to her. Instead of getting the pleasure out of her fear and uncertainty, the young Goddess smiled when she heard his voice again.

To his surprise, she continued her song long enough to hear a translation in return, _"In tenebris ego videre stellas, per fenestram, in alte. Accendens, iter nostrum iterum. Finge, amissum cor._"

He entertained her wishes, "_In the darkness I see stars from the window up high,__lighting our path again.__Imagine that, lost heart…"_

Her small lips curved into an excited smile as she finished the last line in the language of her mysterious interpreter, _"Come back again."_

After a moment's pause, Hades whispered to her, coming closer to the pond than ever before, _"Iterum venio…"_

"Who are you?" the girl asked curiously. She neared where she had last heard his voice and sat on the shore line, letting the small pool water lap around her legs that were tucked underneath her.

Again, she received no response. Frowning, she tilted her head and looked down at her hands in her lap, "Are you only here when I sing?"

Hades was silent, not sure if he should carry on with her or if he should take his leave. He ached for her name but knew better. He was becoming as easily distracted as his younger brothers! How they would be laughing at him right now if they could see this exchange! How was he so easily entranced by a child deity when he had never been so much as interested in the female species since the beginning of his time?

"Shall I sing once more, then? I feel your presence, so I know you haven't left me yet." The girl questioned. She was very unsure of herself but she found herself enjoying her odd companion.

Hades watched her sigh when he, again, did not respond. He surely could not just leave her sitting there so pathetically, could he?

"I do not require a melody to hear you sing. Just your words are enough." He offered her.

The Goddess was delighted and she made a small squeal of pleasure at his company once more, "I think the mortals' words are beautiful. I never tire of watching them go throughout their day. Their lives are so… short. I believe they must surround themselves in beauty so that they can enjoy themselves for as long as possible. I try to help them but mother tells me I shouldn't."

Hades seated himself at the base of a tree, the fox hide atop his shoulders on his cloak was supplying him with more warmth than he was ready to accept and if he was going to be with this girl any longer than he had already been, he required shade, "And why do you do this? Does it entertain you in some way to see those _mortals_ happy?"

She did not miss his negative tone, "How cruel you are! They live for mere seconds compared to the lives we lead and you are so quick to judge that they do not deserve my help? I enjoy seeing children play together and young people fall desperately in love. They are so free…"

Turning his gaze back to her, he questioned, "And you are not free? Pray tell, what liberties have you been deprived of that the mortals hang over your head?"

Not happy with his comment, she retorted, "They have done nothing against me. I admire their vigor and dreams when they know that they will die shortly. To keep living in such drive is something I always try to apply in my own life."

He did not know what to say to her. Who was this girl? She was so wise and yet so naïve and trusting. He sighed, "All the world is good in your eyes. Must be a pleasant fantasy to dwell in."

"Who are you?" She asked urgently, again.

Hades shook his head to himself, "I'd rather not say, if it's all the same to you."

She smiled, "Are you afraid I will find you good and pleasant?"

He actually chuckled, "If only. Please let a poor man enjoy the company of a youth in peace."

The blonde looked embarrassed and lowered her gaze back to her lap where her soft yellow dress glided in the lapping water. She sighed and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it just as fast.

"Persephone!" she heard her name being called and she frowned deeply.

Hades recognized the voice of Apollo, the foppish boy who enjoyed playing with fire. _Persephone…_ that must be her name. It was beautiful but very ironic and it pleased him. _Persephone… She who eats the light…_ it was not a suiting name at all but with her generous personality it was amusing. He didn't even want to guess how she was given the title. He never would understand the Gods who resided amongst the living.

"Does he displease you?" Hades caught himself asking Persephone.

"Who? Apollo?" she said quickly, "No, he is sweet to me, I am just not fond of being treated like a child. I feel he is more of my guard than suitor."

This struck a chord with the God of the Underworld and he did not like the feeling he received when she told him of her having a husband to be. He clenched his jaw tightly as the sun-tanned boy came running in all his golden glory. Apollo was only wearing an underskirt beneath his skimpy gilded armor and Hades could tell that the Sun God had still not yet grown into his full adult body yet even though he centuries older than this young Persephone seemed to be.

"Where have you been? Your mother wants you to accompany her on her run this evening." He grabbed Persephone's hands and pulled her out of the water with gusto. She went flying into his arms and splashed the invisible Hades in the process. He hissed angrily and Apollo looked around him, "What was that?"

Persephone bit her lip, "Nothing."

"Weren't you just talking to someone?"

She shook her curls, "Only to myself."

Apollo looked at her as an older brother ready to chastise a young sister, "Always my little imaginative child… you know that no one will answer you back when you speak aloud? It is best that you keep those silly thoughts in your head so that no one will hear you and you will not embarrass yourself."

Persephone looked upset but said nothing. She broke the contact between them and started wringing out her dress so that she would not be dripping into the dirt and muddy herself up.

Apollo sighed in defeat, "Your mother is waiting for you in the Great Halls, come and I will take you to her."

As the two young deities made their way through the fields, Hades stood and took off his helmet, relieved to feel the cool breeze against his face once more. He watched Persephone fade into the distance but was not prepared to see her shove the escorting arm of Apollo away from her. She appeared to be very upset about something enough to make Apollo leave her and disappear so that she could continue her journey the rest of the way alone. Angry, Persephone glanced back at her previous haunt where she had been conversing with the mysterious voice only to see a grown man standing next to a tree by the pool.

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him, soaking him in from head to foot. Persephone had never seen him before and found herself unable to look away. He had shortly cropped, dark brown hair and days old scruff around his face that she guess would normally be clean shaven. His heavy eyes sloped down in a forlorn expression that made him seem less intimidating and more sad than anything but still regal and more handsome than ever. He had a fur pelt atop his shoulders that rested on a dark burgundy cloak. His armor was ornately dressed in silver and his breast plate gilded in bronze. His wrist cuffs extended to his elbows where his undergarments, which were also the color of his cloak, were carefully tucked in. He had boots instead of the gladiator sandal that most of the Gods inhabited. He looked as though he was clothed for chilly air but even in the warm sun, he was beautiful sight to behold.

He held a General's helmet underneath his arm that sported black fur instead of the dyed red fringe that the soldiers of Sparta would sport. In the blink of an eye, a large horse seemed to sprout from the ground and the man quickly jumped on and disappeared…

Was he the owner of the voice? Who was this figure that wished to be hidden from sight yet not absent of her presence?

Persephone knew that if she dawdled any longer after the man that had disappeared, she would be in more trouble than she wished to think. She quickly turned and started up at a run towards Demeter and her ridiculous suitor, Apollo.

* * *

"My Lord," Charon bowed as Hades stepped off the gondola and onto his domain from the River Styx, "It is a pleasure to have you back once more. The mortals are awaiting your judgment."

Hades raised his hand slightly, letting the ferryman know that he understood. The helmet beneath his arm vanished and as if sensing its master, the two pronged fork appeared in front of the God. He snatched it quickly and used it for support as he climbed the stairs to his throne where all the deceased mortals were huddled in small groups, frightened of his arrival. He was used to this, being so dreaded and how easily terror and fear would grip anyone he laid his eyes on.

"Thanatos!" he called loudly, giving the spirits quite the shudder and worried whispers filled his court but he paid them no heed.

Cerberus, his loyal three-headed dog, slowly emerged out of one of the dark corners of the room and joined Hades' side as he quickly closed the space to the throne. A younger-looking God rushed into the court and bowed upon seeing Hades seated, "Yes, my Lord?"

"I expect you received my message?" Hades questioned.

Thanatos nodded and his light brown hair swayed, "Yes," he made eye contact after giving a respectful nod and placing his hand on his breastplate where his heart would be, "What is going on up there? Hermes just left before I was sent the orders by Calla from you; he says it's a mad house on Olympus. There is hardly any peace and order and-"

Hades silenced him, "Hermes does not belong here any longer."

Thanatos bowed his head, "Yes, my Lord, he has been informed, I assure you."

A woman dressed from head to toe in white knelt down next to the God of Death, "Lord Hades, I must request an audience with you as well."

Hades gave a flick of his fingers to motion for them to stand as he got to his feet himself, "Very well, we might as well gather Hypnos and Charon too. Meet me in Elysium, it is not safe here." He glanced to the spirits around them and the two deity on their knees understood what he meant.

The King of the Underworld never trusted mortals and it was more than treacherous to openly speak around the dead spirits when they had not passed over into their afterlife. With the monsters that resided in Tartarus, Hades did not need any of the creatures in that realm hearing about any disturbances. It was too risky. The titans were banished to the darkest corners of hell and yet the only one he was truly worried about was Cronos. It had been far too long that peace had prospered in the Underworld. It was only a matter of time before Hades' father would make a move and strike again.

Hades was not sure that he could suppress the Titan this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry about the last update. Obviously I was still a little out of it because when I went back to read over what I posted, I realized that I never edited it. Haha. Sooo now that I have kicked more of the drugs out of my system, I will be going back and fixing all those typos and such. Sorry for such poor editing quality for the restart of this story! To make it up to you, I figured I would post this a little earlier this week. Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate every review I get! **

Persephone had successfully gone without thinking about this mysterious man for a little less than an hour when she had to accompany Demeter to the fields. The harvest was coming soon and Demeter needed all the help her daughter could offer. After she had retired to her own quarters, Persephone laid in bed, unable to sleep or rest. Her heart was racing with excitement and she could not understand her own emotions at the time; all Persephone truly knew was that she was happier than she had been in quite some time. Silly thoughts slipped in and out of her mind about this strange voice and figure but she welcomed them. Anything to keep her preoccupied from climbing out of bed and looking for him would be a welcome distraction.

"You are such a child!" she scolded herself quietly. Why didn't she find out who he was? Or what he was?

At first she thought he might be a free spirit, or perhaps Zephyr, the west wind. She had always heard stories of mortals and deities hearing a melodic voice as the wind passed. But there was hardly a breeze that afternoon and she had seen a man standing next to the small pond where she had been talking with the voice. That had to be him. She also cursed her wild mouth that ran her thoughts aloud to the voice. He had laughed at her expense at all her foolish ideas. Were they really so naïve? Why was she trying to please this apparition so badly? Had she really seen a man or was he just a figment of her imagination?

That was what really troubled Persephone the most: was the man real? He appeared like no other deity she had ever seen. He even spoke to her in a tone of truth that had never been given to her before. He did not scold her, even though he had mocked her ideas, but he did not insult her spirit like everyone else had a habit of doing. But was it wise of her to answer and speak so honestly and open to him? She looked back to their brief conversation and shook her head in confusion. She plainly had spoken ill of her betrothed, Apollo, without a second's thought. She told the voice of her ideas and admirations in life. Who was she to supply him with so much of _her_ when he refused to disclose his own identity? And then the final thought that Persephone kept pushing to the back of her mind… was this man dangerous? Had she said too much? Why was he there? Why had he been following her?

"_Please let a poor man enjoy the company of a youth in peace." _ He had said.

Surely there was no cause to be alarmed. He was gentle and sweet to her. But who was he? She had never seen another deity like him. He looked so foreign to her with his pale green eyes. Was he a Titan? Did he refuse to give her a name because he had escaped from the Underworld? Persephone sat up in bed, even more excited than she had been just previously. That must be it… he was a fugitive on the run. No mortal could enter Olympus and she had seen almost every God on land and sea. Perhaps he needed her help? Did Apollo interrupt the rogue deity from telling her of his plans? Did he want her to accompany him?

Persephone blushed brilliant red as she covered her face in her silk sheets and smiled gleefully to herself. She needed to find her runaway Titan.

* * *

"Leave it to those fools to ruin everything." Thanatos muttered under his breath after Hades had finished his explanation as to the events that had passed in the meeting with the Godhead.

Hades seated himself against a large boulder next to the flowing river that ran through the heart of Elysium, "They have no plan of action and yet they are putting the blame on everyone else but themselves."

Hypnos' unnaturally pale blue eyes found his master, "The daughter of Chaos has foretold this for over a millennia… and she was right. It really is happening."

Thanatos growled and clenched his fists, "If Gaia so wisely warned us of this then why has she offered no help to us? _We_ who always have to pick up Zeus' mess!? I am tired of protecting those selfish bastards, Hades!"

The woman in white sat next to the King of the Underworld, "My Lord, what would you have us do?"

"For now, nothing, Hecate. We cannot let Zeus think we will play his game so easily."

"But what about the souls coming in every day? They are multiplying and spiraling out of control. The unity between the Gods and the mortals has to be mended; we cannot handle such numbers for much longer." Charon, the ferryman, pleaded, "Perhaps we are judging Zeus' and Poseidon's motives too soon. If we are being so stubborn against the Olympians' pride, then are we any better than they?"

Hypnos nodded in agreement, "I second that, brother. Lord Hades, please see reason in Charon's words! Chaos will not last for much longer; his powers are dwindling in every moment that passes. If we do not stand and take care of this, who will?"

Hades let his gaze fall as he whispered, "Then what would you have me do, Hypnos? Am I to sacrifice any one of you to sustain life? Am I to give my own power to support Chaos which would only supply us with a few more days? What offering shall I throw away? It won't make any difference if the Universe is crumbling. What can I do, but sit and wait?"

Hecate stood and walked away from the men, she spoke softly with her back still turned to all of them, "There is one way. And I would be willing to offer my soul to Tartarus that Zeus is already hatching this evil scheme."

The God of dreams, Hypnos, turned the white witch around, "Pray tell, Sister. What is it that you are hiding from us?"

Hecate met Hades eyes in stunned surprise, "You have not told them?"

The King stood in frustration as the two blood brothers, Hypnos and Thanatos, waited expectantly for an explanation. Hades looked at them with hopelessness and desperation. It was something that they had never seen before, "Hades?"

"Uranus is threatening to overtake Zeus' throne now that _the void of unexplained origin_, Chaos, is dying." Hades relayed to them quietly.

Thanatos howled in anger, "How could he if he has been locked away in Tartarus?!"

"How could he not if the order of things is no longer in control? How can Tartarus hold anything in when the succession of power is rearranging itself?" Hades sighed, defeated but angry.

Charon grabbed Hades' shoulder, "Tell me this is not true?"

Beyond confused and upset, Hypnos cut in and pushed Charon to the side, a sign of challenging the master, "If Tartarus is as weak as you say, then why has no one escaped?"

"To escape, one must find the exit. They are very near." Hades backed away from his loyal followers, "We, Gods, have never gone up against Uranus… never had to fight to sustain the order of the Universe. But one creature has. One creature that I vowed to never see again."

Hecate bit her lip and angrily spat to the men around her, "Zeus will try to bargain with Hades for the release of the Titans. The release of Cronos."

* * *

How many thousands of years had it been since he had willingly made the choice to leave his domain? Leave the Underworld?! Was he out of his mind? But he had to escape if just for a little while. The burden that was being placed upon him was more than he wanted to even think about. He needed to clear his head… he needed to calm down and relax if only for a moment.

If Hades needed what he was repeating over and over to himself, then why had he come, without a second thought, to the rolling fields of Olympus? Was he mad? Since when had he come for comfort to the very mountain that he had been exiled from after the defeat of his father? He had been cursed to rule the underworld… and he chose to embrace it by fire. He had earned his reputation of cruelty and terror since the beginning and wanted to keep it that way. What good would it do to be caught roaming these revered lands uninvited now? And as much as he wished he could deny it, he could not forget the silly young girl he had heard singing just earlier that day. She was beautiful to be sure, but her spirit touched him in a way that he did not think possible. How was she so trusting and so eager to see the good in him when she could not even see him?

She was driving him crazy! Why was he so drawn to her? He had even gone to extreme lengths to hide himself from his followers in the Underworld so that they did not know of his escapade up to land once more. The only one that knew, of course, was Charon since he was the ferryman. But fortunately for Hades, Charon was under _his_ command and he had given direct orders to speak of his departure to no one.

_Persephone…_ he whispered in his mind, hoping for his soft plea to be heard by the youngling.

Hades ventured further into the grasses as he concentrated for any reply he might hear from the telepathy he was using. He was ready to call her again when he heard a hesitant reply that was so soft he was not sure he had truly heard her sweet voice.

_H-hello?_

He smiled to himself and kept up his pace, _Come to me._

_ Are you the voice? _She seemed excited which startled Hades quite a bit, _The voice I heard this afternoon?_

_ Who else?_ He teased. Who was he kidding? He was acting like a fool. This girl was dangerous to him.

_Who are you? I can help you, I promise! _ Persephone sounded so innocent and sweet but Hades had no idea of what she was talking about. Did she think she knew his motives? She was far off from the truth but he was not sure if he shouldn't indulge her false notions.

_You are willing to help me?_

_Yes… _she hesitated but seemed to overcome her momentary pause, _Where are you?_

Deciding upon the chance to see her again, he seized his opportunity to appear to her instead of waiting for her to find him. Hades closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. He knew this would mean he would be losing his connection with Persephone but he wouldn't need it in a few moments. His body felt light and he concentrated on his one goal… He opened his pale eyes and found himself in a dark room with a young woman, sitting on a golden bench next to an arched window that let the cool breeze waft through the hanging fabrics around her bed. Persephone was very petite and also, he realized for the first time, rather shorter than he recalled. Her skin was kissed by the sun, just like the all the other deity that resided on Olympus, but it still glowed in the rich moonlight that streamed down on her. She was frantically looking for… what? She growled to herself in frustration and leaned out over the threshold of the window.

"Titan?" she whispered desperately, "Where are you? Come back!"

Is that what she thought he was? A fugitive Titan? Perhaps the legendary Prometheus who escaped his ill fate at last? Hades was not invisible which made it much more difficult for him to fool her but he had been successful so far so he pushed his luck a little further. He sat on the bench beside her and whispered in her ear, "I am here."

Persephone whipped around and jumped simultaneously when she heard the voice and then jumped again when she saw that he was right next to her. She sprang to her feet and backed away slightly so she could get a better look at him, "How did you do that?"

He smiled and rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together, relaxed, "A talent I picked up over a few centuries."

More intrigued than nervous, she inched forward and put her hand out to touch his cheek. Hades stood quickly and looked down at her with mild amusement, "Do I not seem real to you?"

Persephone cocked her head, "Well considering the past day's events, it is questionable," she stepped closer and let her thoughts take over, "How are you able to talk to me… in my head? How can you be invisible whenever you please? How can you just appear and disappear? Gods can't do that on Olympus…"

She made it so easy for him to fool her and he enjoyed it immensely since she was so determined to figure him out, "Ah, but I am not from Olympus. I was banned away from here… long ago."

"Well that makes sense, I know almost every deity there is and I have never seen you around." She proclaimed confidently, deciding that she must have been spot on about this stranger being a Titan, and she was proud of her good instincts.

He laughed and took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him, "Do you now? You know _all_ of them?"

She bit her lip and slapped his hand away, realizing that he did not believe her for a second, "Yes! Name one that I _haven't_ met!"

Hades grinned softly, "You must be quite popular then. Tell me, why haven't I heard of you before now?"

Persephone turned around, seeming hurt by his playfulness. What had he done? She folded her arms around herself as she stared at the wall in front of her, "If you have not heard of me, then you must blame my mother."

"Demeter?" Hades supplied and she turned around, shocked.

"How did you-" she fumbled out.

"Your features compliment her very well." He filled in quickly and closed the gap between them, "Why must I blame your mother? Your eyes reveal much to me… are you displeased with your position? Certainly you must know how blessed you are to be so comfortable, to have someone love you. Why are you so upset about this?"

For the first time, Persephone felt exposed and she backed away, "You make me sound cruel and heartless… and ungrateful."

Hades bowed low and kept his eyes on the floor, "Forgive my foolish observations."

"Who are you?" Persephone found her ground and blurted out her angry emotions.

"If I told you, I fear you would not believe it. It is best, for now, that I remain whatever you think me to be."

Persephone was getting frustrated, "Then why have you come? Why are you toying with me, Stranger? You fool with my emotions and lead me to believe you are a bodiless entity and now here you are, a full-fledged man that has invaded my privacy… my personal quarters! What do you want from me?"

He could not reply. Why was he there? He did not know himself besides the fact that he could not stop thinking about the young girl since their rendezvous earlier that day. But who was he to reveal such immature feelings when he could not identify them himself? And since when did the all-powerful God and King of the Underworld not have an answer? He felt like a helpless little boy in the presence of a little girl. A beautiful little girl. She could not have been older than five or six hundred years. She looked like a young mortal adolescent. But there was no way she could ever be mortal. She was far too stunning and attractive.

"Would you like me to retire? I shall leave you in peace." He straightened from his bow but gave her a respectful nod.

Persephone was startled at his abrupt willingness to leave. He couldn't leave, not yet. She might have gotten flustered but, she didn't want him to go so soon. She hardly had time to talk to him earlier, she definitely didn't want to be absent of him again with no questions answered, "No, wait! Please don't…. I mean—not yet. You don't have to go so soon."

She was a little more hesitant with this stranger now but she certainly was still fascinated by him. As much as it irked her that he would not trust her with a name, it heightened the sense of mystery which unfortunately made him that much more attractive to her. What would her mother think if she saw her daughter with a man in her own bedroom? Even Apollo had never stepped foot into her home. It was forbidden by Demeter. Persephone might have been coming of age, but Demeter certainly would not let any male enter her domain, whether friend or suitor.

"Take my hand," Hades reached for her but Persephone looked at him like he would kill her if they made contact, "I won't bite."

Persephone slowly raised her hand and cautiously placed hers in his. He tugged her towards him and put his index finger of his other hand to his lips to motion her to silence. Hades pulled her towards the door of her room and she yanked her hand from his, "What are you doing?" she whispered, "Do you know how easily we will be caught by my mother? If she sees you, I will never be let out alone again! It has taken hundreds of years to earn her trust!"

Hades smiled devilishly, "'Tis but a blink of an eye… am I not worth the risk of a brief period of probation?"

Persephone looked at him as if he was insane, "Aren't you afraid we will be caught?"

"Perhaps but doesn't that make it more exciting?" he crooned, "Did you not tell me that you wished to be as free and brave as the mortals? Let me see that you truly shall live for the moment."

Persephone weighed the outcomes of her choices. The stranger was right about her being a hypocrite if she did not seize this opportunity… isn't that what she always wanted? To live an adventurous life? She grabbed his hand in her own and took the lead, "Follow me."

* * *

Persephone awoke to the sound of lapping water and rays of sunshine streaming through the trees above. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, realizing that she was not in her bed. What in the world had she done? Where was the strange Titan she had accompanied all night? She recognized the small pond where she had first met the mysterious deity and looked around for him. He was nowhere to be seen. And she was in serious trouble… it was well past the time that her mother would still be sleeping. The sun was high in the sky and she was missing from her quarters that her mother checked every morning.

"Seph, where have you been? Your mother has been petitioning Zeus to start a search for you." A young god with hair black as coal came running towards her in a fragile state.

"Deimos…" she said, still disoriented, "I—"

"We found her!" a female voice called out as she came rushing forward and yanked Persephone off the ground.

Rhodos, a goddess younger than Persephone, wiped off the damp dirt that had collected on her friend's sleeping gown, "What happened to you?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow, "You look like you had a rough night."

"Oh hush!" Harmonia, the older sister to Rhodos, silenced. She pushed the hair from Persephone's face and sighed, "What do you think you were doing? Your mother has been so worried."

Persephone looked at the two girls and sighed a little nervously, "I met someone."

Rhodos was more than thrilled and she squealed loudly, "Oh this is so exciting! You have to tell us all about him!"

Harmonia forcefully grabbed her younger sister's arm and moved her back, away from Persephone, "You what?" she whispered, upset, "You know you are being saved for Apollo! This is horrible, Persephone! I have never known you to be so reckless. I know you always want an adventure, but this is taking it a bit too far don't you think?!"

Deimos coughed, interrupting the female interaction, "Perhaps we should get her back to Demeter?"

Harmonia nodded, "Agreed. She will have a fit if she finds out about this! You must not tell her anything of this man."

"Who was he?" Rhodos pleaded for more information, "where is he now?"

Persephone swatted the younger girl away, she was forming a serious headache, "Well he obviously isn't here…"

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters! Here is a new take on some familiar characters that made appearances in the beginning! I hope you enjoy this! This is one of my most favorite chapters that I have written and I couldn't wait to give this to you… that's why the chapter updates have been so close together! **** enjoy!**

Persephone had been sufficiently exiled to her mother's domain and was banned from leaving Mount Olympus. She could only venture as far as the protocol at the time would allow her. That protocol was the one saving grace that she had to hold on to. Zeus, King of the Gods, had called for the Olympians to gather a few days after she had been put on probation. After that, a message was sent out to all the deity in the lands that they were mandated to attend a council meeting that would negate all the wild rumors running around about Gaia's, the offspring of the void of unexplained origin, apocalyptic foretelling of the end of the reign of the Gods. Persephone had not heard too much about the problems that Olympus was facing, but she used the obligatory meetings to her advantage and had been visiting the estate of Aphrodite where her friends resided. There were intermissions between the scheduled courts and that was when Persephone was able to escape the eye of Demeter, and have a few hours to see Harmonia, Deimos and Rhodos.

The stranger had not revealed himself again since that night he had come to her in her quarters, but Persephone could not forget him. She was upset, to be sure, that she had been practically abandoned out in the fields by him when she awoke, but she had to admit that after only an afternoon and an evening spent with the owner of the voice she had first heard, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to get him off her mind. She did care about the council meetings, but she found herself always losing focus and it would lead off to the night she spent with her Titan. Sometimes, she doubted that the night really happened and she wondered if she was going crazy. Could she have been sleepwalking or in a trance? Persephone was desperately hanging onto the memory of the Titan and she would review it in her mind every few minutes so that she would not forget what had happened.

Demeter never found out what she had done besides sneak out of the house. She knew of no other male in her daughter's life and Persephone vowed to keep it that way. It was frustrating to live with her mother! Persephone had begged and pleaded with Demeter for years to let her be free and find someone she would love. At that time, the Goddess of the Harvest was very hesitant to let any deity even hold a conversation with her daughter for more than a few seconds. Persephone had been kept in a constricting environment by her mother and she felt as though she would suffocate from the smothering protectiveness that was Demeter. It wasn't until recently that Persephone had been paired with Apollo, an advantageous God that any young Goddess would pine after…. But not her. What Persephone was pleading for was for the ability to choose what she wanted in life. Not the ability to have a husband handpicked by the hierarchy of Gods in her family.

She couldn't say for sure if Apollo was happy with the marriage plans or not, but he did not follow many rules that the union would set. But how was that any different to the rest of the Olympians who slept around with anyone and everyone, regardless of their marital status? Persephone had assumed that, for that very reason, her mother, Demeter had chosen a life that was free of any male deity. Her mother was extremely adverse to any male advances that had been made to her or her daughter and it was a blessed miracle that Zeus had finally reasoned with the Goddess to make a marriage union. Of course, with the constraining bubble that she loved to put her daughter in, Demeter made it known to everyone that she would be choosing the mate for Persephone.

If Apollo was the least likely to cheat and ruin Persephone's good name and blood line, then her mother was as blind as a bat. Persephone had spotted the Sun God with multiple women, and his favorite fling, a wood nymph named Daphne. The only sane reason that Persephone could think of for her mother's choice was that Apollo would keep her safely hidden away from the world and still under Demeter's strict watch.

Persephone shook herself from daydreaming again and sat a little straighter in the circular court room. She had her own seat on the right hand of her mother, even though protocol would state that she would be on the right hand of her suitor and soon to be husband. Her mother never cared for the rules that would interfere with any separation between her and her daughter. The lower deity were standing behind the circle of thrones which meant she would feel a playful poke from Rhodos every now and then since her mother, Aphrodite, sat right next to Demeter.

"I demand this to stop! I will not listen to this nonsense any longer, lest my ears bleed!" Athena petitioned Zeus to make Ares stop ranting.

Ares hissed and grabbed Athena's chin letting his nose almost touch hers, "Then we should also make you mute and blind, so that we may be purged of your evil."

Athena slapped the God of War across the face, "How dare you threaten my actions of being malevolent when I have to constantly save your sorry lot on the battlefield. I, who always have to stop your temper! I, who always have to clean up your mess! I, who have to save the mortals from your insatiable bloodlust and wrath! Keep coming Ares, we can play this game all night!"

He smirked devilishly, "You really want to play with me?"

Persephone tuned out the argument and the stranger with the long cloak over his armor came back into view…

_ She could not believe that she had successfully, for the first time ever, snuck out of her mother's dwelling at night… and with a strange and handsome deity, no less. As they crossed the field that lay adjacent to her home, Persephone finally took a breath of relief and laughed._

_ "You're shaking." The stranger let her hand go and grabbed her chin gently to make her look at him._

_ Persephone shook her head and gave a nervous giggle, "I'm just excited! So we made it through the first obstacle, what are you planning on doing tonight?"_

_ "Do you know how to ride a horse?" he turned from her and kept walking._

_ "Y-yes…" Persephone ran after him until she was at an even gait at his side._

_ The stranger seemed amused, "You know how to ride? I am not speaking of side-saddle."_

_ She was taken aback, "You mean… ride like… you? Am I that unattractive that you cannot tell me apart from a man?"_

_ A low rumble that she took for laughter erupted out of his chest as she was losing her breath, jogging to keep up with him in the thick grasses. He smiled to himself and looked up to the heavens, trying to get ahold on his enjoyment of her retort, "Well the opposite of a man would be a woman, but seeing as you are neither… just a young girl, I guess you could pass for an urchin boy… if you pulled your hair back and you were in the right light."_

_ Persephone bit her lip and playfully nudged him, "How insensitive you are to a girl's feelings! You have ruined my pride!"_

_ "As you have been ruining mine all night? You accuse me of insulting you but I believe that it is _you _who has been taunting me!"_

_ Persephone took ahold of his arm, "You deserved it." She snickered._

_After a few more minutes of walking, they reached a small clearing and the man stopped, freeing his arm of her grasp. She reluctantly let it loose and frowned as he circled the flat plane, as if searching for something._

_ "What are you doing?" Persephone questioned as she folded her arms, watching how silly he looked, staring so intently at the ground._

_ "You shall see." He mumbled, not giving her any heed._

_ "What shall I call you?"_

_ Hades was distracted but heard her questioning tone, "What?"_

_ Persephone laughed and ran over to him, grabbing the little bit of sleeve that was not covered by his armor and tugged playfully so he would look at her, "If you will not tell me who you are, how shall I address you? What name should I give you?"_

_ "I will be whatever you wish me to be, m'Lady." He turned his gaze back to the ground as he replied._

_ Although that in no way satisfied her, she decided to let him be and continue his search for whatever was more intriguing than her. What seemed like an eternity were only a few minutes, but when he made a sound of triumph and knelt on one knee, Persephone joined his side to see what he had found. Hades turned to her and held his hand up, motioning for her to come no closer. He had a smile on his face though and looked mischievously towards the young girl,_

_ "Want to see a magic trick?" he asked, teasing her._

_ Persephone raised an eyebrow, "Shall I call you Sorcerer then?" _

_ He let out a loud chuckle at her sarcasm, enjoying how comfortable she was with him, "If you wish." _

_Hades spread out his fingers and laid his sprawled hand against the soft ground of the earth. Persephone inched a little closer to see what he was doing, too curious to be frightened of any danger. As his hand lay there, she heard a rumble of galloping that rang out as if it was hollow. She realized that the booming was coming from underneath her feet. Persephone held her breath as she waited for some terrible impact when everything went silent as soon as the stranger's hand stiffly left the earth and hovered at his shoulder level. Persephone looked around her and saw floating silt from the fine dirt quiver in the air as if frozen in place. What happened next surprised her so fiercely that she fell back in shock. As still as the floating dust and the sprawled hand were, so was the opposite even more intense when he slammed his hand back to the ground and a gaping hole formed, letting the thundering hooves of a giant horse pierce what once was the deadly quiet._

"Enough!" Hera cried out, waking Persephone out of her reverie,

"Ares, you will take your seat! I cannot stand to listen to the two of you bicker! We have more important matters to discuss."

Persephone smiled to herself as she watched the God and Goddess of War sit in unison. Athena was not one to argue but only Ares could bring out her temper. All of Ares ferocious testosterone could not top the fury of a raging Athena. They certainly did not enjoy each other's company but they definitely were entertaining to Persephone.

Hephaestus, the crippled husband of Aphrodite, raised his muscular arm for attention, "What manner of bartering will it take to convince Gaia that we are on her side?"

Aphrodite laughed, "Are you preparing to make a pretty sword for Mother Nature, Husband?"

He scowled, "My sweet, disloyal wife, are you preparing for the end of your affairs once she surrenders permanently?!"

The Goddess of Love and Beauty glared at him, "At least I may die with a full share of lovers, and can you say the same, Hephaestus?" she giggled, "I think not."

Zeus cut in, "For the time being, my son, we shall wait. If we push Gaia too far, she will see no reason to sustain life and she is all that Chaos is absorbing. She is tired and past the point of returning any favor for us."

Persephone let her daydreams fill her mind once more… _A large stallion flew up through the earth and clawed at the dirt once it touched ground. The black animal had enormous wings on its back and she gasped, "A black Pegasus?!"_

_ Hades took the beast's head in his hands and lovingly stroked its cheek, "I call him Oberauth."_

_ Persephone got to her feet and cautiously ventured closer, keeping a healthy watch on the animal, "Is this the horse I saw earlier today? I don't remember any large… unnaturally massive… wings…"_

_ He walked over to Persephone and scooped her up in his arms, giving her no warning, "What are you doing? Put me down!" she pleaded frantically._

_ He stopped in his tracks and looked down at the scared little girl in his embrace, "You must be talking about Anesroson… she is my best chariot horse. I would never put you on her. But Oberauth won't hurt you, I promise. Let us see if he will let you ride him."_

_ Persephone yelped, "_If_? Are you joking? And you have a chariot? You are becoming more bizarre by the minute!"_

_ Hades placed her on Oberauth's back and the Pegasus started making some foreign sounds to Persephone that didn't bode well. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she leaned down and laid against the animal's thick neck, grasping his mane like her life depended on it. She wanted to live to see the sun rise. _

_ "Thank you, my friend," he hushed as he touched his forehead with the beast's. Hades looked up to see Persephone making a very soft, high pitched, cry and he smiled before hopping on behind her. She howled in fright and looked back to see the stranger. He grabbed her shoulders and led her to sit up so that she almost inclined on him, "He will not hurt you if you put your trust in him. Acting like a scared little child will only confuse him and he will want to separate this bond."_

_ Persephone huffed in frustration, "That's easy for you to say! You picked me up and put me on him with no warning and now he is mad and you expect me to stay calm about a giant, angry winged horse that doesn't want me on its back? Excuse me for my hesitation!"_

_ When she was able to sit up on her own without the stranger's support, she let out the air she was holding in her lungs and carefully pet the animal, "Ah hah, see Oberauth, I'm not so bad, right?" she turned her head so she could see the man behind her in her peripheral vision, "So, am I not good enough to ride on your best horse? Anesroson, you said her name was?" she jabbed at him sarcastically._

_ She could have sworn she heard a cocky snort from behind her, "No, you're not."_

_ Persephone turned all the way back, "Why!?"_

_ Hades shook his head, "Anesroson is from the Underworld, a creature all her own. If you met her, she would kill you. She has the soul of a succubus, a demon only reserved for Tartarus. I admired her spirit and saved her from exile in exchange if she would become my charger."_

_ She turned even farther to get a better look at him like he was definitely insane, "And Hades just… let you run around the Underworld and pick out your ponies from a group of Succubae?" _

_ He roared with laughter, the loudest Persephone had ever heard, "I never tire of hearing your explanations… it's the most entertaining phenomenon I have ever heard all these years!"_

_ "Phenomenon?"_

"What shall we do, Father?" Apollo enquired, looking to the King with lost hope.

Zeus sighed, "We have been given recent news from Hades—" Howls of anger and confusion sprang out from the throng.

"Are we so desperate now that _our God King_, the most high, is resorting to the filth of the Underworld?!"

"Why are we bringing Hades into this?"

"What has he ever done for us? Nothing!"

"Those bastards who live down there don't care about Olympus, they would rather see us burn!"

Persephone looked around to the outraged crowd. They were throwing their fists into the air in protest. She turned back to Zeus to listen for more information on Hades. She had never heard of Hades ever being mentioned in any sort of council. The last time she had heard his name spoken by another God or man was on a whispering tongue that belonged to a scared mortal after a family member's death. Even though Hades was one of the three kings alongside Poseidon and Zeus, he was not included in the twelve Olympians' court and his throne did not reside on Olympus either. He hadn't been seen in thousands of years but let his anger and revenge speak for him when any God or mortal tried to enter his domain.

Hades was the most hated deity in all the lands and to have him brought up at a time like this… it was the most exciting topic Persephone had heard all day.

"I said SILENCE!" Zeus demanded, letting his lightning strike the middle of the marble hall.

Everyone was still as Zeus growled, "Hades has informed us that Tartarus is weakening… Uranus is planning to break free."

Uproar started again but this time, Persephone could hear the terrified cries of help and desperation from amongst the wild crowd, "You must not let this happen!"

"We won't stand a chance if Uranus tries to ascend the throne of Chaos!" Dionysus hollered, spilling his glass of wine on his robes. He seemed not to notice or at least not to care.

Apollo's sister, who normally was very quiet and never said much, spoke up, "And has Hades suggested a plan of action?"

Ares jumped to his feet, "Do you jest?! Why should we listen to anything that bastard has to say?"

Athena growled under her breath just loud enough for Persephone to catch it, "For the same reason we should never listen to you."

Rhodos and Persephone both started to laugh quietly until they were shot a glare by Aphrodite that quieted them both rather quickly.

Ares chose to ignore his counterpart, "All he wants is to dethrone you, Zeus!"

* * *

Persephone rushed through the crowd once the council was dismissed, hoping to escape before her mother called her back and demanded she go straight home. As she was running out the hall, Persephone slipped and collided with a strong back and fell on her face. Feathers erupted into the air and she glanced up at the poor soul she had smacked into, hoping that they would not be too harsh on her.

_Let it be Hermes, let it be Hermes, let it be—_

The messenger god was nowhere to be seen and Persephone braced herself for a lecture and more punishments for acting so rashly. Hermes was always playful with her and never gave her any grief unless he was teasing. But this wasn't him.

"Persephone? What are you doing?" a gentle voice tickled her ears.

She opened one of her squinted eyes, afraid she was still in danger of a bad consequence. When she saw the eternal youth with wings in front of her, she smiled wide, "Eros!"

He roughed up his perfect golden locks, "Seph, where are you off to in such a rush?"

Persephone quickly glanced around her, "Running from my mother."

Eros laughed heartily, "That woman would make anyone run away in terror. Oh that's right," he lent Persephone a hand up, "You were put on probation… no wonder."

"I'm sorry…" she blushed fiercely, "for running into you." Persephone used to be fascinated with him for years and she wasn't so sure she was over him just yet.

Eros still looked the same and had remained the same for as long as Persephone could remember. He never completed maturity like Ares or Hermes had even though he still looked older than her. He was thousands and thousands of years older to the point that Persephone had lost count but he was also one of the sweetest and good-natured out of the Gods. Persephone had hoped that he would take an interest in her, but when she had tried to tell him of her feelings years ago, he had kindly refused her advances. And yet, when it came time for Demeter to choose a suitor, he had shown up, albeit a few days after her mother had been taken up with Apollo, but still… it had lit a flame in her that she had tried to ignore from the first dismissal he had given her. She had not spoken to him since the day he came to Demeter to ask for her hand.

They stood there awkwardly for a while until Eros broke the silence, "I'm sure Rhodos and Harmonia are waiting for you at my mother's temple garden. You should probably run along in case everyone clears out of here and your mother sees you."

She laughed nervously, "Oh… yeah, you're right…"

Eros still did not move so Persephone stayed motionless as well, "You better run along."

Persephone looked down at her hands, "Eros?"

He looked very attentive and inched closer, not sure what else to do. His eyes darted through the crowd around them and they were paying them no heed, "Yes?"

"Persephone!? Persephone! Where are you?" Demeter called out amidst the throng.

Persephone whipped around to see her mother's searching eyes, "Eros," she laid a hand on his arm, panic and excitement running through her, "help! Get me out of here before she sees us!"

He was stunned and the contact of her flesh made him jump, "I'm not so sure that is a good—"

She let her eyes find him once more, "Please?!"

Eros snapped out of his doubts, "Alright, come on! You are such a bad influence on me…" he teased her as he pulled her to the outside steps of the building, "Stay on the lookout for Apollo—"

"What?" she countered, looking around, anxious, "WHY?"

"Put your arms around my neck!" he pressured her and Persephone looked scared out of her mind. He grabbed her shoulders, "Put your arms around my neck…"

Persephone whimpered pitifully and Eros laughed, sympathetic to her plight, "Have I ever dropped you?"

She felt like she was hit in the head with a bag of rocks as the memories flooded into her senses…

_ The stranger did some action that Persephone was not paying attention to, and the Pegasus took off into a powerful gallop, causing her to instantly grab onto Oberauth's neck and hide her eyes in his mane. She could feel herself slipping and then the protective hands of the man behind her wrapped around her waist,_

_ "Trust in him, Persephone. He will not fly until he feels that you believe in him." He whispered, leaning over her to reach her ear._

_ Persephone gave a whimper and still kept her eyes shut tightly, "What if I don't want to fly?"_

_ "Then you are still not letting yourself live." He told her, sounding disappointed and slightly ashamed that he got her on the poor horse in the first place._

_ Persephone opened her eyes to see the stranger's face inches from her own, "What do you- ah- er.. mean?" she grasped tighter onto Oberauth's mane and he started to slow down._

_ When Oberauth reached a steady trot, Persephone sat up cautiously and turned her head to see the stranger's far away expression, "How can you accuse me of that when I have already come so far? Aaagghh!" the horse completely stopped and started breathing heavily through his nostrils. Angry._

_ Hades jumped off and walked a few feet away, not facing her. Was he frustrated? Why did he care so much about wanting her to… live… in the moment? Persephone wasn't sure how to get off the Pegasus so she remained seated and fixed her position on him._

_ "Did you not say that you wished to be free?" Hades whispered quietly._

_ Persephone didn't respond, unsure of what to say. The stranger turned around and looked at her as if he had been holding all faith in her and she had just thrown it out the door. Storming over, he took her hand roughly. He seemed more upset than the horse did, "Did you not say you wished to be free, Persephone?" _

_ She still didn't reply and he clenched his jaw, "Didn't you?!"_

_ She jerked her head to meet his eyes, "I—yes." She barely whispered, feeling awful now but with a slightly heightened sense of fear of this man._

_ "I can free you, Persephone!" he growled, letting go of her hand and spitting on the ground, "I thought I had your trust… but nothing I say is good enough for you to accept. I thought you had the innocent conviction you showed me this afternoon but now I realize it was just mild interest!"_

_ Persephone watched him like she was seeing him for the first time… why had he just blown up and what was he really so upset about? He was making no sense, "That's not true… I—"_

_ "You don't even trust my horse enough to slide off of him… he is waiting for you to let him go, can't you see?"_

_ She felt very awkward, like she was no longer wanted. No… she sacrificed too much to have stopped now. Hades continued to walk away. How had she hurt his feelings so quickly? What had she really done? Was he testing her? Persephone took a deep breath and let herself calm down. She wasn't going to be bullied by this man who refused to give her his name._

_ "Oberauth!" Persephone called out and the horse almost instantly knew what she wanted. It seemed impossible but everything that surrounded this man was impossible so she decided to just go with it. _

_ The horse cut in front of the strange man and nudged him with his head. He looked up to see Persephone clenching and unclenching her jaw in frustration, "Get on the Pegasus."_

_ Hades was taken aback but Persephone seemed determined, "There is one thing that you underestimate about me, Titan, and I am sick of it," he let her continue, "I am _living_ for me… so do not tell me that I am not existing to your standards… I will not be coerced. How can I attempt to be free myself if you are trying so hard to force it upon me?"_

_ "I—" he started but Persephone persisted,_

_ "Get on."_

_ Hades jumped onto Oberauth's back and it was Persephone who ordered the Pegasus to gallop. _

She snapped back to reality and quickly did as she was told. Eros took off into the sky before Demeter or Apollo could see them and Persephone opened her eyes to the scenery below. She had hated flying but ever since she had ridden Oberauth… her fears were put at bay.

"It's so beautiful!" she sighed, truly seeing what she must have been passing over that night with the Pegasus and the Titan. She thought she could see the world but now in the day time where the sun took the place of the moon… it was as if she were in Elysium. Her surroundings were breathtaking.

"I am taking you to my mother's, alright? I have somewhere to be this evening and cannot be late. I hope you understand." Eros explained. She just nodded and stayed quiet until they reached Aphrodite's gardens.

He set her on her feet, gingerly, and pushed a small curl out of her eyes only to see her avoid his touch, "Are you alright?"

Persephone bit her lip and looked up at him, "I—"

"Eros! You're back!" Rhodos laughed happily. The young goddess interrupted their conversation and broke the two apart as she gave her oldest brother a large hug.

"You just saw me a half-hour ago, Rhode." He laughed and patted her head, "Where's mother?"

Rhodos crinkled her nose at his nickname for her and snorted, "Inside, fighting with Hephaestus."

Eros rolled his eyes, "It unnerves me sometimes with how much you look like your father when you make that face."

She stuck out her tongue, "… at least I'm not the spitting image of Ares. You know how mother goes on and on about being so proud of her oldest child and _how much you look like your father…_" she said in a high-pitched voice to mock Aphrodite.

"You know…" another male voice was heard as the sound of feet hitting the grass was right behind them, "Your mother is a foul-mouthed liar, Eros. I'm still not convinced that you are not my son."

Eros bowed his head in defeat but grinned in good spirits, "Here we go again…"

"And so my argument is that I am the only other God with wings… so how could you be the spawn of that animal when he doesn't have a damn feather to his name? Listen Eros, the next time your mother tells you how much you look like your father; just know she really means me."

Persephone turned and laughed when she saw Hermes walking towards them, eating an apple, "Hermes, how are you?"

"How's my sweet little Persephone? You don't look like you're on probation to me but that's the rumor going around. What did you do this time, Sweets?" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We found her sleeping underneath a tree next to the grass fields," Harmonia supplied in a scolding tone, walking out of the temple. She looked to Hermes, "I wouldn't go see Mother right now, Hermes. You know how Hephaestus gets when you or Papa come around while he is here… it's pretty ugly in there."

He laughed, "Literally?"

She rolled her eyes at the jest against Hephaestus and hugged Persephone, "You know sooner or later, Demeter is going to wreak even more havoc on you, on mother… on us all with all these escapades you have such a habit of going on."

Persephone cocked her head, "It's worth the risk. I am going crazy in there."

Hermes kissed Persephone's cheek and then rubbed her head, teasingly, "I don't blame her, let's all get a little more rebellious. It makes life more colorful."

Eros just sighed, "You are even worse than Seph,"

She blushed at his using an endearing nickname but tried to hide it. He continued in a condescending voice even though he was making light of the situation, "I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle my little sister much longer when her father is blatantly telling her to not conform to social standards! Little Rhode, how will I be able to withstand all your influences for sweet treats when you are learning too well how to weasel your way into anything? You will clean me dry!"

Rhodos squealed, "You have treats for me?" she was delighted.

Eros dug in his pack and pulled out a few sugared candies that he had picked up in the mortals' world, "Do I ever not?"

Harmonia clicked her tongue in mock disapproval and gave Eros a knowing look, "Mama is going to have your neck, Eros. Giving Rhodos more sweets? You give her more candies than you used to bring home for Persephone and I both when we were young!" she smiled and poked her older brother, "so where are mine?"

Eros shook his head at her, "I'll bring some more sweets home tonight for the two of you."

Harmonia clapped her hands together happily, "But what about Persephone? She will be back at her home by the time you return."

He smiled at Persephone, "Then perhaps I shall have to make a visit and deliver her the treats if she will still be awake?"

Persephone blushed, "I will wait for you."

Rhodos pulled on his arm, "And what about me, brother?"

He looked down with a sweet adoration, "How are your teeth not rotten yet, little one?" he kissed her forehead.

A vase came flying out of the threshold and a limping Hephaestus trailed behind it. All five heads whipped around to see the married couple fighting. Hephaestus looked furious, "Damn you, Aphrodite!"

The Goddess of Beauty came waltzing out with an air of triumph, "Next time you come, at least try to treat me like the good little wife I am! I do not even earn a hug or kiss from my Husband when he pays a visit! You hurt me so much, Hephaestus!"

"You would never accept affection from me in a million years, even though it is your duty! So go have fun with your winged lover tonight… I curse your bed, wife!" he hollered as he limped past Hermes.

"You treat me like I do not matter to you at all! You are only with me for my children!" she was fuming and took off her shoe to throw it at his head, "Those children are mine! NOT YOURS! They will _never_ be yours!" her sandal missed by a couple of inches.

Even though Hephaestus was not the father of any of Aphrodite's offspring, they still loved him in some form or another since he was the most stable thing in their life and Eros was the closest to him. Eros stopped the cripple, "Father, may I accompany you to your workshop?"

Aphrodite scoffed, "You going to see that little princess of yours again, tonight?"

Persephone felt a sharp pang in her gut when she heard those words. How long ago had it been that he came for _her_… to ask Demeter for her hand? Only a few months, surely. Did she mean so little to him that he would be so easily swept off his feet by a mortal after a dozen fortnights?

Eros took a deep breath, "Who I give my time to is none of your concern, mother. Just as your affairs have been left uninterrupted by your eldest born, I expect the same to be given."

"She does not deserve you." She laughed again as she stumbled and leaned on a column for support. Persephone guessed she was drunk.

Hephaestus squeezed Eros' shoulder, "She is intoxicated, you cannot take her seriously. She does love you, my boy."

Eros shook his head and looked to his sisters, "Girls… kiss goodbye? I shall see you all tonight."

Rhodos ran into his arms first, followed by Harmonia. Eros kissed their foreheads gingerly and gave them each a quick squeeze of an embrace, "I shall be home before you lay to rest, Rhode."

She nodded and they broke away. Persephone could not bear to look at the three. She was hurting badly and didn't know how to handle the situation she was in. She obviously still had feelings for Eros… how could he so quickly betray her? Pick a mortal over her? Was that what had delayed him… some mortal princess had seduced and distracted him from coming to Demeter sooner? She didn't want to think about it. The marriage to Apollo didn't seem so official or real enough that she would so easily lose Eros… yet who was she fooling? She had never even had any romantic interactions with the eldest son of Aphrodite. He had told her that he didn't think that their affiliation should go beyond a friendship. He had told her that her mother would never allow him to court her. Well, Persephone was fair game a few months ago and if the only thing truly stopping him from wanting her hand in marriage was her mother, than he had a pretty wide and open opportunity to prove it to Demeter. He was the God of Love! Shouldn't he have known that she was in the market with her mother to find a suitor?

"Seph," Eros interrupted her thoughts when he kissed her cheek.

She looked at him with betrayal showing through her gold eyes. He smiled sadly and kissed her hand respectfully. Persephone curtsied, "Don't leave early on my account, I shall be fast asleep before you even think of returning to Olympus,"

"Persephone." He called to her as she walked past him and Hephaestus, "Wait!"

She turned back with a sad smile, "I thank you, my dear friend, for helping me make a quick exit. But I do believe I must be getting home now. I wouldn't want to upset my mother too grievously. I wish you and Hephaestus a safe journey, good day."

* * *

Persephone left the gardens in a rush and headed towards home. She had to get her mind off of Eros. He shouldn't matter to her. He had done nothing wrong. She was being unreasonable and unfair and she needed to shake her envious feelings before she did something foolish…

_After Oberauth had galloped thoroughly, covering most of the fields in just minutes, Persephone felt comfortable enough speaking to the stranger once more. She hoped he had not been too offended by her abrasiveness. She feared she had been too bold._

"_I shall call you Titan for now." She glanced back with an apologetic smile._

_Hades nodded, "Then Titan I shall be."_

_Persephone grabbed his hands that were at his sides and rested them on her waist, "Just in case I start slipping?" she bit her lip hoping for his approval. _

"_Shall we fly?" he asked her._

_When a moment's hesitation flashed by, she shook her head yes, "Will you teach me how?"_

"_I believe you already know."_

_Persephone looked back to him, "What?"_

"_Oberauth is not under my control any longer. You are his master. You tell him." He informed her and held on a little more possessively to her middle._

"_But… how?" she was so confused and she was becoming more and more nervous about it. Oberauth seemed to be running faster…_

"_You knew what you wanted him to do when you commanded him to stop me from walking any further back in the meadow." He explained in her ear since the wind was picking up and it was becoming harder to be heard._

_She shook her head, "But that's impossible… those were only thoughts it my head. I didn't do anything to him."_

"_Oberauth is a Pegasus. They are not like horses in the mortal realm. If your heart is of pure intent, they will obey every thought and wish." He grinned when he felt Persephone relax into his embrace a little more. He could still feel a little stiffness in her posture though and he knew it must be from his bad display of manners. He had been easily stirred to anger. How he was so emotionally invested in this girl when it had only been a few hours previous to their first encounter?_

_Persephone took a deep breath and whispered, "Alright Oberauth… help me face my fear."_

_The massive beast instantly took to the sky and for the first time ever, Persephone hollered in joy and pleasure as they rose to the stars together._

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they are so appreciated! I love hearing feedback! Enjoy!**

"He will allow no such passage." Thanatos threatened, blocking the way to board Charon's boat, "Leave, Goddess."

Athena pursed her lips, "I have never upset or offended Hades. In fact, I do believe we have worked quite harmoniously for centuries so there is no earthly reason that I should not be allowed entrance to the Underworld. Let me through!"

Charon stepped forward, "Even if you were granted access, My Lady, you would not be able to see Hades today."

"I offer all of our worlds peace, and he won't even cooperate? I demand to see him. This is vital to the victory over Troy." Athena was astounded at how difficult these two were being. She had never been denied a safe journey to visit the King of the Underworld. She had been under the impression that she got on very well with the fearsome God.

"If I have to tell you to leave again, Goddess, it will be your last." Thanatos growled, reproachfully.

Athena, not wanting to let any rumors of not cooperating with the followers of the Underworld getting back to Hades, sighed in compromise, "If you will not let me through, perhaps I can persuade you to give him this," she offered an ornate box to Thanatos and bowed deep.

He eyed her warily, not trusting her, "What is it? Open your gift so I may foresee your trap."

She politely unhinged the little container to reveal a red plant seed, "It is not a snare, I assure you. It is an offering that I hope will convince Hades to let me seek him out and ask for help."

"You think Hades will accept this as an item of sacrifice for you to give?" Thanatos spat amusedly. He laughed at Athena, "Perhaps if you were trying to reason with Demeter, this might attract some notice, but Hades is not to be trifled with and I will not let you mock him."

"Oh I agree, he is not to be tested for sure, but that has never been my intent." Athena took the tiny seed out and let Thanatos get a better look at the gift in her palm, "Tell Hades that if he has an enemy he wants to get the better of, all he need do is plant this in the earth's soil and it will sprout into a beautiful flower. Once his enemy lays sight on the plant, he will be helpless to do anything except to pick it from its roots. After the bloom is removed from the soil, a hole leading from above ground down to the Underworld will form. This will give Hades the perfect chance to attack and his foe will be no more."

Thanatos glanced at Charon, slightly impressed and yet, he did not want to give Athena the satisfaction at how valuable her gift really was, "We shall see."

Athena placed the seed into the box and handed it over, "I hope this pleases him. This would have been a great help in battle today, and it is my expense to Hades. I hope you, Thanatos, will express my urgency in seeking his help. It could greatly increase our chances to aid Chaos. If the war ends, then mortals can once again coexist with the Gods in peace."

Thanatos just grunted as he accepted the offering and turned around, climbing into the gondola, waiting for the ferryman to take him back to the Underworld.

Charon nodded his hooded head to the Goddess in respect and bowed low, "I will make sure he is well-informed."

Athena gave a gracious smile, "Thank you."

* * *

As Persephone continued her journey home alone from the gardens, her solemn composure seemed about to break. She felt great despair and confusion at the thought of Eros no longer being single and no longer opening his heart to her. What was even worse was that Persephone had not heard one word from the Titan since that night she escaped with him and she feared being abandoned by both of the figures she admired so much. Eros was gone, she saw the look in his eyes… he would not be returning her feelings any longer. The Titan… well, she was definitely fascinated by the man and although she shared no true romantic feelings for him, he was exciting and he definitely appeared as a potential interest to her if they could keep a steady friendship.

She didn't know what to make of him. He had given her reason to be nervous after the quick rise to temper he had so clearly displayed. This didn't bother her as much as seeing him care so dearly for her after such little time. It was an attractive aspect that he could be so easily turned to her with his feelings, but she just couldn't understand why. He had no business risking anything with her when he was a fugitive, a rogue deity that seemed to be on the run. If he was on the run, then she was distracting him and keeping the Titan grounded in one spot instead of constantly relocating which she was positive he really should be doing. If he was spotted, what would happen to him? She also knew she would be in a heap of trouble but it was more worrisome at the thought of him being recaptured. According to Zeus, the Titans only had one place they belonged and it had been reserved for them since the death of Cronos, Tartarus.

Persephone would never see the Titan again if he was found by the others. And one thing was definitely sure, Hades would never even let her enter the Underworld, so there would be no chance of helping her poor runaway. Traveling to the Underworld was forbidden except to those who had a better relationship with the King or to those who necessitated it, like Hermes, the Messenger God. He was always going to the Underworld, helping the dead souls find the ferryman and delivering messages and gifts. That lower realm was never meant for a young goddess like herself to be running around in.

_Persephone…_

Barely a whisper traveled through her mind and she knew it was the Titan. She was nervous that he would come find her again. He was risking too much. She was contradicting herself, she knew. Only a few hours ago she was willing to give anything to see him again. How was she so easily distracted? Eros. She had a history and an established interchange with him for most of her life. He was even at her anointed blessing ceremony when she was only an infant. She had invested longtime feelings for the God of Love so she had a right to be distracted from the stranger she had just met. Didn't she?

_Titan? Are you safe?_

He sounded hesitant to answer and his voice was much weaker than she remembered, _I want to see you again, Persephone._

_ What? _Persephone wasn't ready for that. She was not prepared for the perilous company of the Titan when she still had Eros on her mind, _No you can't. Not right now in broad daylight. It's too dangerous… What if you get caught?_

_ It is worth the risk._ He sounded convinced and she knew there was probably little she could say to deter him… but she needed to try.

She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and leaning on one of the pillars at the entrance to her mother's residence, _I can't let you get caught now; I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. And I am also on strict probation because of the night we shared. It would be foolish to have you come to my quarters again… _she sounded heartless. Of course she wanted to see him so why was she trying to take the high road and be so noble when she had been dying to be with him again? She swallowed and rephrased her thoughts, _Well… at least not until after my mother has gone to sleep._

"It is too late." A hand grabbed her wrist gently and she turned in surprise.

"No! You can't be here!" she panicked and wrenched her arm out of his grasp. When he grunted as if in pain, Persephone looked him up and down and finally saw the Titan for the first time in daylight, up close. Instead of admiring his handsome wardrobe and frame, she saw his usually prominent stature, bent over. He had cuts around his face and she saw a wound to the temple that he had probably tried to clean up and clot but he was bleeding again.

She stepped closer to him after looking around her, checking to make sure that there was no one close by, "Oh Titan, what have you done?"

He looked down at her in a tired expression but his eyes bore into hers with the utmost shame as if he had let her down, "I—"

There was a crunch in the gravel and Persephone jerked her head about, terrified at the thought of someone listening or seeing the Titan. She could not let their exchange continue where they were at. Persephone took the Titan's hand and pulled him around the back where a rope ladder led to the rooftop, "Come, we must not let you be found."

Before Persephone could comprehend what happened, the Titan vanished in front of her eyes but she saw the rope moving about as if some unseen force was climbing it. She looked around her, making sure the coast was clear. It wasn't. She began to dread the man who was walking towards her.

"Seph? What are you doing back here?" Apollo questioned when he saw the ladder.

Not knowing what else to do, she turned to him and let the conversation take its course, "I wanted to catch the sunset up on the balcony. You?"

"I have found myself missing your company and I decided to come looking for you," he smiled, kissing both of her hands, "Shall we go to the rooftop together?"

"Does mother know you were planning to come by?" she enquired, nervously.

He shook his head, "I figured if you were so willing to rebel and sneak out of the house a few nights back, then I might be able to sneak in a visit or two without Demeter knowing."

Persephone gulped loudly and kept flicking her eyes back up to the line of the roof, "Yes well, I have decided it would be better that I follow my mother's wishes for the time being… perhaps we can meet for another occasion after one of the council gatherings?"

Not fully satisfied but willing to wait, Apollo stepped forward and took her chin in his hand, "I will be most anxious for it." Before Persephone could estimate his next move, he had placed his lips upon her own and she became frozen.

It wasn't her first kiss, but it definitely was the first she had had with Apollo. It wasn't unpleasant but with her current situation, this was the last thing she thought would happen and if the Titan happened to be watching, she would be humiliated. Persephone guessed he probably was witnessing the whole thing in all his invisible glory. Could she so easily back away and deny her suitor appropriate access to her? Would this cause more anger and punishment if her mother were to be informed of her unwillingness? Persephone pulled away quickly and gave a half-hearted smile.

"I do not wish to be late for my painted sky." She reminded him.

Apollo seemed taken aback at her rush to be reprieved of his company, "So you must not." He said warily as she watched him walk away in extreme confusion and doubt. She waited until he could hear no more footsteps before she ascended the ladder.

Once up, she searched out the streets to see Apollo still making his way back but quite a distance further than she thought he would be. He must have been upset. Persephone wasn't all too concerned about his feelings, though. It only alarmed her when Demeter was involved but seeing as Apollo would get into trouble for approaching the daughter who was supposed to be bereft of companionship as punishment, she wasn't betting on him revealing any information too soon to her mother.

"Impressive." A deep voice called from the open air.

Persephone looked around for him, "I—" she blushed heavily.

The Titan appeared into her vision as he was removing his helmet, "Tell me, does he kiss like the girl he so appears to be?"

She didn't listen to his insult because she was too distracted by the helmet that was now tucked beneath his arm, "That… thing makes you invisible?" she pointed to the bronze gear in absolute amazement.

He winced as he sat on the roof ledge and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "That _thing_ is the Helm of Darkness."

Persephone joined his side and inspected it closely, "You stole Hades' gift from the Fates? That's like…" she was astounded and shook her head like it had to be a sick joke, "stealing Zeus' lightning bolts or Poseidon's trident."

"Not quite," he handed her the helmet so she could quench her thirst and curiosity of an ancient item that he was sure she had only heard in legend, "it is no weapon. The trident and the bolts are actually useful to Poseidon and Zeus. What good would this do for Hades if he was already invisible to the world? No one has seen him in how long? It was a wasted gift until now."

She gazed at the Titan, "How did you… get this?" Persephone handled it with the utmost care like she would break it if she misplaced a finger.

He leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his forehead in his palms, clearly uncomfortable in his wounded state but he seemed happy with seeing her again and that must have been enough for him, "It is simple to obtain an object that was never needed."

"But Gods and mortals alike have tried for, goodness I'm not sure how long, to steal this away. This is the most coveted of the three gifts given to the godhead. I would have thought Hades would secure it out of harm's reach."

He looked over at her and gave a forced smile, "The only reason those fools failed to obtain it is because it is so hard to enter the Underworld. They usually die trying. No, it is simple to get if you are already in the Underworld itself."

"You must be very brave." She said quietly before gently resting the Helm of Darkness next to the Titan. She knelt in front of her injured friend and pushed his hands away from his face to inspect the wound, "What happened to you that you are so hurt? I can tell you have more injuries than what is visible… your eyes reveal your pain."

He sighed, "It is nothing." He stroked her chin with his thumb.

Persephone swatted his hand away, "I am not a child! I can handle the truth you know."

The Titan took her hands in his own and led them to his shoulders where Persephone's fingers dug into the fur that rested on his cloak. He gave her a little smirk, "I would tell you if you really needed to hear it."

She clenched the fur in her grasp, "Isn't it good enough that I _want_ to hear it?" Persephone broke eye contact, "I don't know your name, you won't tell me when you will show up next, you hide from me all of these different magical objects that I can only guess you have stolen, and now you are badly hurt and I cannot get one explanation from you?"

Persephone let go and stood up. She picked up the helmet and stared at it for a few minutes before she whispered, "You are more invisible to me than this helmet will ever make you."

The Titan slowly rose to his feet, "If I was anything more to you than what I appear to be, you would fade me from your life forever."

Frustrated did not even begin to cover the ramped emotions coursing through her body. Persephone closed the gap between them and rested a hand on his scratched cheek, "If you were to disappear from my existence, it would not be because I knew of your identity. You would vanish because you would not give me your true character."

She handed him back his helmet, "Please sit. I wish to tend to your wounds."

"That is not why I came."

She pushed him down gently and he did not fight her, "Stay there, I will be back with a needle and thread."

The Titan grabbed Persephone's hand, "Please stay… I came for restful company, not a healer."

Still upset, she wouldn't look at him. She couldn't, "And you shall enjoy my company… while I heal you."

Before Persephone could climb the ladder once more after she retrieved her necessary supplies, another scuffing in the gravel came. It was identical to the same crunching that she heard before she and the Titan had ascended the roof. She looked around and turned the corners, but she could not see or hear anything else. The noise had gone. It took a few more minutes for Persephone to take to the rope but she eventually decided that it wasn't prudent to let the bleeding wounds of the Titan to go un-cleaned and with no bandages any longer than what had already transpired.

She set her bowl of healing water down at the stranger's feet and moved to strip him of his heavy cloak, "I must ask you to stand one more time, I am sorry." Persephone said quietly, not wishing to regard him.

He obeyed and remained silent, allowing her complete access to him. He felt more vulnerable than ever but he trusted her. He had no reason to, but he was already so emotionally invested in the young Goddess, he could not deny her of this act. And he could not deny himself of the first hands to ever willingly take care of him. Hades had to shake his thoughts. He knew that if she truly understood who he was and his real identity, she would not be so eager to touch him. He was the King of Death of the Ruler of the Underworld. It did not matter if he was the wealthiest god… he could even be as handsome as Ares and still, no woman would ever approach him. He never cared before about this fact but then he had never been so fascinated by a girl… let alone a woman. He would be anything Persephone wanted him to be if it meant she would treat him as anyone else.

Even though this was only their third encounter, it felt as if they had spent more time together… years even. Perhaps this seemed true because he was living a lie. Hades was pretending to be someone he was not. He knew Persephone was attracted to what she thought he was because of how foreign he had seemed. He was a fugitive Titan to her… on the run from who? Himself? She thought that Hades, who apparently was not him, was chasing after this romantic Titan. It was amusing in his head but he knew that beneath it all, he was only pushing Persephone further away from who he really was. He was _Hades_! The enemy who wanted her Titan dead. How cruel he would be to ruin such a mystery to her. She would never want to see him again. Persephone claimed she would not run away but he was wiser than that. He was no fool.

He needed her. It was an unhealthy attachment he had and it was quickly growing into an obsession. He could not think of anything else but Persephone. He was turning to her in these desperate times when he had never had anyone else to soothe him. She was the only one who could take away the stress and worry. She was the only one he wanted… and Hades had vowed that he would always get what he desired. He had decreed that very long ago when Zeus had stolen what he felt was rightfully his and had exiled him to the Underworld where he would be invisible to everyone… Where he would not bother any God or Goddess… _if only his youngest brother could see him now. _Hades had been trapped and from thenceforth promised himself that he would always obtain what mattered most.

Hades knew he couldn't do that to Persephone. He couldn't take her just because he wanted her company. She was a creature of the light and he was of the dark. How much longer could he go, watching her cavort with other men and then let her seduce him so easily with just a smile? He was being used and he was powerless to stop it. But he didn't want it to stop.

"Have you heard of the prophecy coming true? Of Chaos?" he whispered softly as she tore his sleeve so she could reach his wounded arm.

Persephone saw violent teeth marks where it appeared as though a demon had attached itself to his limb. It was a fearsome sight that made her slightly queasy but she held it in. He was being so still and patient for her clumsy work that she owed it to him to put on a brave face, "Yes… we have had several councils with the twelve Olympians about it... I admit that I sometimes have a habit of getting distracted. It is hard to sit there for hours and listen to them argue about each other instead of the topics they should be discussing."

He gave a slight chuckle, "I do not miss that at all."

Persephone looked at him sharply, "What do you mean?"

Hades realized that he had slipped. He gracefully recovered, "I do not miss the company of others. Those uncouth _Olympians _are no different from any mortal or Titan I have met for that matter. They are the center of these problems we are having."

Persephone pulled her thread a little too tight and he hissed, jumping slightly, "By _they_ are you referring to me as well?"

He looked down at her, "I have never met a creature like you. You will never be one of them."

She blushed and bowed her head, trying to hide it. What was he playing at? "I hope that is a compliment." She broke the thread with her teeth and then soaked a worn piece of fabric to wash the sutures.

He could easily have had Hecate heal him. The witch had done it too many times to count but there was something special about this young girl stitching and cleaning him up in the mortal way that was more endearing than anything he could have imagined, "I assure you it is an accolade I give you."

She gave him a flash of a grin before turning solemn, remembering she was supposed to be in protest of his ideas of remaining anonymous. Persephone moved to the wound at his temple, "This might hurt; I am going to apologize in advance."

Hades ignored the burning sensation, "What has Zeus spoken on the matter of resolving this apocalyptic foretelling?"

Sighing in defeat at the wound bleeding even more when she touched it, she met his eyes, realizing that she was mere inches from his face, "Erm… I can't really say. I do not think there are any solid theories or plans formed yet, though."

He smiled at her but said nothing. Persephone was becoming increasingly aware of how close she was to the Titan. She could feel his deep breathing on her skin as chills ran up her body. She wanted to get his head wound taken care of as swiftly as possible because she was losing focus and her heart rate was quickening. He had an odd effect on her that not even Eros could produce but she did not know why he distressed her in such a way that she would tremble at his contact and fall short of breath at a brief glance. She didn't like it. The Titan unnerved her in such ways that she was not in control of her actions or thoughts and she felt helpless to fight him. He was so exciting, though. The Titan inspired her and pushed her past her limits only to help her overcome the less attractive aspects of herself. He questioned her motives at every turn and she noticed a difference in herself in their brief time together. She felt so much like an adult. More to the point, he respected her.

Oh yes the Titan certainly would tease and mock her, but it was in fun. He confronted her when she would act childish and would help her express herself more like the woman she wanted to become. It was a liberating feeling to hold a conversation with the strange deity and know that sarcasm and witty humor were tolerant but also that her words were taken seriously when the occasion arose.

"Plures gratiae ego tribuo vobis." Hades thanked her in the language of the mortals and put his hand over Persephone's small one that was cleaning up the dried blood along the side of his face.

Persephone finally made real eye contact with him and was touched. She was always mocked by others for her love of mortals but he encouraged her. He remembered from the first time they met right after she had stopped her song… she had told him she adored the mortal language. And he only replied that she did not need a melody to follow to sing for him. He enjoyed her speaking whatever tongue she wanted. Better yet, he spoke back to her in translation. It was something that she had never experienced in her lifetime.

"You are welcome," she felt her cheeks burn and she looked down before finding her hands free of his so that she could continue her work.

Hades was hesitant when he opened his mouth to speak. He paused and then decided to ask her, "Are you worried?"

Persephone furrowed her brows and chewed her tongue as she listened to his question but was also diligently tending to his battered and bruised flesh, "About the prophecy?"

"Yes." He replied stiffly.

She glanced over at him for a millisecond and sighed as she took her hands from his face and washed out the bloody cloth in her bowl, "Are you?"

Hades looked to the sky above but did not reply. After a few moments, he turned his gaze to her that was more solemn than anything Persephone had ever seen. It was a piercing stare that alarmed her. She felt as though he could see right through her… like she was exposed and destitute and he the omniscient Sage, "I do not want anything to harm you."

Persephone didn't know what to say to that. Did he really even answer her question? She bit at her lip and stood up to inspect if she had missed any more wounds, "I have faith in Zeus. I think he will do anything he can to help save the people and the Gods."

"What are you doing?" Hades asked, quickly as he felt Persephone's fingers brush underneath his armor.

"We may have only met a few times, but your posture is always impeccable and today you are slouching worse than a hag. You are injured on your back. Help me unhook your breastplate so that I can attend to you." She looked for any leather straps or hooks and found none that would release him from his bronzed shield but found none.

"I am not cut, I assure you." He gently pushed her away as he got to his feet. Hadn't she removed enough from him? He felt defenseless without all of his attire and now an innocent virgin girl was trying to undress him. It was more than he could handle, "I am fine, Persephone."

She wrenched herself from his grasp, "I am no fool."

Hades stepped away from her, "It is enough."

Not knowing what else to do, she bowed her head and picked up her supplies, fed up with all the emotional events of the day. Her golden eyes met his green ones, "Very well. I hope you feel better. Good day—"

"Persephone." He called to her as she made her way to the rope.

She felt as though she were going through déjà vu. This is how she ended her encounter with Eros. He let her go and she was sick to her stomach over him. She couldn't get the God out of her mind even with the Titan being so near. She couldn't bear more stress and denial. The Titan did not trust that he would be safe with his armor gone when she was the only one with him. He couldn't handle giving her all the control. No man ever could.

She yelped when the Titan materialized in front of her fully clothed once more, the rip in his sleeve was also nowhere in sight and his helmet was tucked safely beneath his arm. He was blocking her access to the ladder, "Stop this."

Persephone felt tears coming to her eyes but she held them back. She dropped her bowl and supplies and, with all her might, banged her fist against his breastplate in anguish. When was the last time she was this upset and since when did she attack her friends? She cried out, "Let me go!"

"No." he said calmly as she let her small fists pound on him some more. Not wanting her to hurt herself, he finally grabbed her wrists which steadied her flailing limbs and he could see unshed tears in her eyes.

She growled, "Let go! I don't want to see you right now."

Persephone had stopped struggling but she still let her mouth run on to him. Hades was unsure of what he had done to cause such a rash and bold reaction to him. Her glassy eyes finally spilled out and she collapsed her body weight onto him. He stiffened and felt his wounded frame protest against this unwanted pressure but Hades did his best to ignore it. If he had his way… he would take her to Elysium. No mortal or deity, for that matter, could hold much sorrow once in the heavenly land. Hades knew that would never pass by Persephone unnoticed. She would not know where she was and if Thanatos or Hecate would show up… he would be given away. Besides, his followers knew nothing of Persephone. It would be a disaster. Hades couldn't just let her cry and he really didn't want to know why she was so upset… for she only seemed to get more worked up with him. A thought came to him and he gave a loud and sharp whistle that alarmed the solemn girl in his arms.

Persephone wasn't prepared for the lightness and weightlessness that was coming over her. What was he doing? She shut her eyes tightly closed and held onto the Titan, not wanting to know what was happening to her. Was she about to pass out?

Hades had transported them both to the mortal land and it had taken so much of his strength that he was very lucky that Oberauth had responded so quickly to his call or he would have collapsed if the Pegasus had not stood behind him, "Open your eyes, Persephone."

She gave a little whimper but finally obeyed after a few seconds time. She realized that they were definitely not on her rooftop anymore. The field of wheat they were in was not like the perfect grasses on Olympus and she knew they must have descended the mountain… although _how _they appeared there was unknown but she didn't care. She looked up at the Titan and saw Oberauth behind him. She sighed in comfort. The bond she had formed that night with the ebony beast was something so odd and special that Persephone had wanted to see him as much as her Titan in those past few days.

She didn't let go of the deity, however, and she was still overwhelmed but she smiled at her new friend, "Oberauth!"

Only after Hades had finally gained his balance, did Oberauth come closer to the young goddess. He nudged her with his head for attention so that she would pet him and instead of a few strokes that the horse desired, Persephone let go of the Titan completely and wrapped her arms around the horse's neck, "How I've missed you." She whispered.

Oberauth just stood there while Hades came close and stroked Persephone's cheek once with his thumb, "He is yours, Persephone. If you call him, he will come to you. You merely have to think of him and he shall be at your side."

The Goddess let her eyes fall upon her wounded friend, "You are giving him to me?"

He smiled sadly, in more pain than he was willing to admit, "He was yours from the moment you mounted. The first to ride is the first to command. Now be free and go."

Persephone was confused and started to panic. What was he talking about? She anxiously cried, "What do you mean… go?"

Hades last ounce of strength was exerted as he picked up the beautiful girl and set her upon the Pegasus, "A wise woman once taught me that only _we_ are in control of our own lives and what is dictated comes only from ourselves. No one can force you to do what you are unwilling to do. Now escape these sorrows that plague you so and fly." He slapped Oberauth's flanks and watched as she disappeared into the setting horizon.

Hades collapsed into the fields and felt the searing burns on his back surge into his flesh ever deeper. He _needed_ help.

* * *

Persephone had never felt as alive as when Oberauth had taken her through the heavens and across the sea. She was pleasantly surprised at how correct the Titan had been when seeing her in distress and deciding to have her take a ride on the Pegasus. The young Goddess had calmed down considerably and she was finally able to breathe. Her mind had been cleared of her troubles and it was just the wind and sky that wrapped its arms around her and Oberauth. She knew she needed to be getting home but she had landed where the Titan had brought her to in the wheat fields. He was not there. Persephone searched for another ten minutes before deciding that he had probably left when she had taken flight. Persephone got back onto the black winged horse and flew upwards to Mount Olympus where she was sure she would be in more distress seeing as it was already dark and she should have been home directly after the council had ended.

For good measure, she had Oberauth land near the small pond that she loved to habit just so she could have a healthy walking distance so that no one would suspect that she had just been riding an extremely rare animal. She would be sure to get too many questions directed her way if she were to land any closer to her home. When her mother's dwelling was in sight, she quickened her pace until she felt an arm wrap around shoulders. Her mouth was covered with another hand, stifling her cries for help. Persephone struggled against the stranger's strong grasp. It could not be her Titan, this figure was much too tall and he smelled of heavy smoke and brimstone. She was pulled into the shadows and dropped to the ground roughly.

Persephone scooted away from the figure but he had gotten to his knees and pinned her to where she was currently positioned, "You are going to help me, do you understand?!" he growled angrily at her resistance against him.

"What are you talking about?" she cried low, terrified. She recognized the man's voice and she shook violently when it dawned on her who he was.

He picked her up and set her on her feet, holding her shoulders tightly. Persephone made another attempt to jerk out of his hold but he slapped her cheek in determination, "Stop fighting me, stupid child. We shall make a good team, you and I."

"What do you want from me, Ares?!"

**Please review! Pretty please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry about the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There is a lot of jumping around in here but this chapter was absolutely necessary to ground the plot of this story. Also, you get a little peak at the REAL Hades when he is without a beautiful Goddess to impress… which I have really yet to show so enjoy because he was so much fun to write! **

Persephone had never been to Ares' domain until then and she was sure if she had, she would have remembered it forever. Maps of all different sizes littered the stone walls and weapons that not even she could fathom of their manner of creation adorned every shelf and freestanding space. It was a mess. She was terrified of every footfall, knowing full and well that if she were bump into anything, it would start a domino effect and she would be in even worse danger than before. In the middle of the grand room was a large map the size of a tapestry that lay sprawled on the floor. Persephone saw markings all over it as well as little game pieces to represent battles and where soldiers were moving. It was the battle between Greece and Troy.

She felt her arm being tugged ever harder by the impatient God and she could only help but wonder what was going on. He had never had any interest in her before… was he going to rape her like Zeus had done to her mother? She shivered but tried to keep calm and even her breathing.

"A-Ares, what do you want? Why am I-I h-here?" chills were engulfing her small frame and her nervousness was producing a stutter she never knew she had.

The God of War yanked once more and Persephone came flying where he roughly directed her to sit on a marble column that only stood to the lower part of her hip. She obeyed him quickly and was realizing that fighting him at all was only going to hurt her in the end. Ares had a nasty temper and she was actually quite amazed that he had not yet lost his control. He walked a couple steps away from Persephone, with his back turned and his arms folded neatly behind him. She could see the rough palms from centuries old fighting and instantly could feel the sand-like grasp around her wrists again.

Ares let out something that seemed barely a whisper, it was so soft… and threatening, "I know everything."

Terror seized her at all sides and made her heart feel like it was about to jump out of her chest. She was frozen to her position and she could not fight her lungs to breathe. All feeling was being ripped from Persephone. What had he meant? He _knew_ everything? Persephone's mind went blank and her ears were filled with a crunch in the gravel outside the dwelling of her mother's.

"You." She gasped in horror and glued her eyes to her lap, "It was you that I heard today… out there."

Ares did not turn but kept quiet for a time before taking a deep breath and releasing it, seeming as calm and content as she had ever seen him, "Titans… so that is what you crave. I wouldn't have guessed, but who am I to judge the attraction to those filth?"

Persephone jerked her head towards the God but was too frightened to say anything. He had heard everything…

"I must admit though, he would pay a hefty price for a return. I may not be so bold to say that I would do the arrest credibly with all of my more important responsibilities… but then you must ask yourself, what riches await me in reward for this capture?"

Her eyes widened as her worst fears were true. Ares knew of the Titan. He knew who he was and was speaking of taking him back to Hades. What would the King of the Underworld do to her friend, knowing that his helmet was stolen by the ancient deity? She had never heard a tale of Hades being a just and forgiving God. He was the exact opposite and now the Titan was in deep trouble.

Ares turned back to Persephone and smirked, "The Underworld is the wealthiest of all the Kingdoms. And when the King of the Damned sees what I have brought him, he shall grant me with a treasure beyond anything you could ever imagine."

"Please," she whimpered softly to him, letting her eyes well up with tears for the second time that day, "I'll do anything you want Ares, just don't hurt him."

"How precious!" he scoffed, "the young goddess is protecting her monster," Ares began to circle around her, "The young goddess thinks she knows what a Titan is. The young goddess thinks she can understand the mind of her beast."

Persephone let short ragged breaths of air into her frame as the God of War bent low, behind her, and let his lips graze her ear in a hushed whisper, "But do you know what the young goddess thought she could get away with?"

She let her eyes flick to the auburn haired deity and shook her head no. Ares smiled, "The little goddess decided she could conceal her Titan away from the prying eyes… those snooping evil eyes… of others and yet, parade the animal through the streets of Olympus as if no individual would recognize a prize when they saw one?"

An escaped tear ran down Persephone's cheek. Not knowing any other option, she threw herself at Ares and desperately grasped at the bare skin of his chest, "Tell me what you want, I will give you anything in return for your discretion. He is not like the rest of them, he has done nothing wrong."

Ares wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up from her seat. He slid his hands from her waist to her hips, "How can you know that when you do not even know his name, my sweet child?"

Feeling corrupted and vulnerable didn't even begin to explain the sickness she felt pumping through her veins at the feeling of his immoral touch on her body, "I do not need to know a name to judge a character." She bit back, spitefully.

He laughed at her as he turned her around and pressed her against him. He let his hands wander, knowing she would not fight him anymore, "Oh but imagine what harsh verdict you would give him if I revealed who he truly was? But I could never destroy your happy fantasy of what you think he is… he is not a man, love. He is a demon from hell and yet you let his pretty words flatter you… it is only a matter of time before he will strike—"

Persephone ripped herself from his treacherous embrace, "Speak no more of him!"

"Are we getting frustrated? Could it be that you are still so unsure of him that all of your meager _convincing _to me was also for your own mind to hear? I see your doubt in your eyes. You are fooling no one." He stroked her cheek and let his thumb pull her bottom lip ever so slightly.

Persephone slapped him, hard.

Ares backhanded her and picked her up, throwing her onto the seat of his throne. She cried softly in response to the impact but tried to remain as still as possible. The corner of her lip was bleeding and Persephone could feel the sting of his attack on her cheek as if it kept replaying over and over again. The God grabbed her head in both his hands. He was breathing heavily and was at his breaking point.

"You will do _everything_ I ask of you, do you understand me?"

Persephone felt the pressure of his grasp on her temples, "I—"

He hissed loudly, spit landing on her face, "I said do YOU understand me?!"

"Yes!" she hollered in pain as the compression increased.

He didn't let go of her until he received a few more cries from the girl. Persephone gasped in relief when he released her and slumped down into the throne, defeated. Ares walked away from her and kept his back to the young goddess, "You will report to me when you see him next. We shall form our plans from there," he said in a calm voice as if nothing had happened, "And with how enamored and smitten your Titan is with you, I suspect after today's events, he shall return on the morrow."

Ares paused his speech and grabbed a sword from his vast armory. Persephone watched as he ripped off a deep-hued emerald from the hilt and grasped it tightly in his palm as it began to glow green. When the light faded, he strung the jewel onto a golden chain and hooked it around the young goddess' neck, "You will wear this night and day. When this _Titan_ visits you, I shall know… this brooch can sense any enemy of mine and I will be alerted. If you so much as remove this for a second even, I shall know of your betrayal. When the time comes for my demands to be met by you, sweet girl, you shall squeeze the gem and it will bring me straight to your location, wherever you are."

Persephone wiped her lip and said nothing to his demands. She stood and straightened her dress, "May I go?"

Ares, furious once more, grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently, "Tell anyone of this and I will hear of it, I assure you. I swear on your father's name that your Titan will be in his reserved pit of hell that same day that I hear of your disloyalty. Do you understand what I am saying?!"

Persephone nodded, solemnly, and Ares pushed her away from him, whispering annoyed, "Good, now get out."

"Ares!" a woman called from the doorway.

Persephone recognized the voice and felt some sort of peace within her. The only God or Goddess that could make Ares fall to his knees was Athena. He would not be harming Persephone while she was there.

Ares snorted, "Athena!" he mocked.

When she walked in, it seemed as though she noticed Persephone for the first time, "Child what are you doing here? Your mother would throw a fit if she knew."

Persephone shrugged helplessly before quickly running out of the quarters. Athena shook her head to her counterpart, "What was this all about?"

Ares smirked devilishly, "We were having a fair exchange with one another that is all."

The wise Goddess eyed him warily, "Don't tell me you seduced the child of Demeter into your bed? You will have hell to pay, you know that do you not?"

He waved it away, seeming truly offended, "Of course not. Her body is of no interest to me at a time like this."

The woman before him was waiting for a reasonable explanation. Ares' excitement was high, "Zeus has been speaking of reviving Cronos and getting him out of Tartarus, yes?" he reminded Athena.

She did not look amused, "He mentioned it, why?"

Ares walked around Athena and gave her a kiss on her cheek in disrespect but she ignored it, "And of course, my love, the King of the Damned must cooperate with the Olympians in order to bring him back which so far he has refused to do with Zeus…"

Athena rolled her eyes and walked away from Ares, kicking his map on the floor so that it rolled up in an instant, the pieces being spread all over the floor, "Speak clearly, Ares. What are you playing at? You know very well that Hades will never agree to the resurrection of Cronos."

He smiled, delighted, "Ah, but I have found out his little secret…"

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"The child of Demeter has been meeting up with a stranger that she believes to be a Titan."

"That is against the law! If the poor girl was caught—"

"What Persephone fails to realize… since she has never seen the King of Death himself… is that she has been sneaking around with the most hated and feared God in all the Kingdoms—"

She interrupted Ares this time in a breathless realization, "Hades is this Titan?"

He smiled and twisted one of Athena's golden brown curls around his finger, "We have leverage, love. Hades is so obsessed with that little girl, it's sickening. He will do anything for her."

Athena swatted Ares hand away, annoyed with him, "I must leave." She needed to get to Hades. If he would not talk to her before, he damn well would now that she knew his weakness.

The God of War was confused, "Where are you going, we must celebrate this victory over that bastard!"

* * *

She didn't want to live. She didn't want to breathe. She shouldn't have ever existed. Persephone wasn't one to cry but considering she had already done so earlier that day, she let herself weaken and have her selfish moment alone. Numbness spread through her limbs and she crashed to her sheets once she had entered her quarters. Silent tears slipped over her quivering lips and cheek as Persephone lay staring out her window at the night sky. It wasn't beautiful anymore. What she saw on Oberauth's back seemed like a lie for there was no sparkle to the stars, no shimmering silver water… just dull specks of contrast in the darkness. Her world was crumbling and she was being used as a pawn to hurt others around her. How had it happened so fast?

The emerald around her neck was burning her skin straight into her guilty conscience. She would give anything to rip the cursed brooch from her but if she gave in to her selfish and sick ideas, she would be deciding someone else's fate. The Titan's fate.

Persephone had only encountered her strange friend three times. _Three times. _On the third meeting, he was seriously wounded as if he had been in battle. He refused to tell her anything of how it happened or of himself and she resented him for it only a few hours ago. Now she didn't want to know his identity or what he like or disliked… Persephone wanted no part in it. She wanted the Titan to stay as far away from her as possible. Only now could she see her future with him. And it did not end well.

* * *

"How foolish you are, my King." Hecate scolded him as she released the wounded God from his armor, "Why would you leave the Underworld in the first place and what gave you this sudden urge to abandon us when you have more injuries than I have ever seen on you before?!"

Anesroson, demon charger and lead horse to his chariot, had been summoned by Hades with his last ounce of exertion and power before passing out and was now woken to a chastising witch who was being rougher than usual with him. He groaned and sat up, despite the pleadings of his follower, "It does not matter. Heal me quickly,"

Hecate laughed quietly, "It will not be a swift process with the damage you caused by leaving our realm."

Hours passed as the white witch tediously worked what magic she could through the body of her master. She hated seeing him hurt of course, but Hecate silently relished every opportunity she was given to be alone with Hades. The only great importance she had given herself credit for was that her King needed her. How many countless hours had he conversed with her during these laborious processes? And here she was again, tending to the man that she could never stop serving. She only wished he could see her devotion to him as something more than just a loyal follower in the Underworld. What would it be like if he could recognize her for the first time as a female? Not a witch, not a dedicated subject or the Goddess of crossroads… just Hecate… a woman who desperately wanted to gratify every need that her King required.

And so even if she was nothing more to him than a friend, at least she had these special times when they would talk, laugh, cry, and speak plainly to each other with no status barriers. Hades would always need her. So if he could not see her as a lover, she was content with serving him for eternity as he had asked of her all of those thousands of years ago. She would never leave his side.

"Hades, I cannot bite my tongue any longer." She implored him for permission to speak openly and he gave her a small smirk of ascent, "How could you have a mortal weaken you even more with these knots of thread when you knew I was here, waiting for you to return from Tartarus? I hoped you would come straight to see me."

He waved her questions away, "What matters now, Hecate, is that I have you to take my pain away."

She blushed and hid her face as she turned to his burnt back and kept her flow of magic going, she frowned, "Yes but… why would you let anyone help you from above? Why would you leave us to tend to the Underworld alone? If you were this wounded in Tartarus, then what would become of us if another outbreak erupted and one of us had to try to stop it?"

"Thanatos and Hypnos would have you to care for them just as you have always done for me."

Hecate was hurt and annoyed that he so willingly would let her powers would be used for anyone but her master, "Why did you leave?"

"Enough, Hecate." Hades silenced her, "I will not be interrogated by my own subjects."

She looked up sharply and furrowed her brows. Since when had he reminded her of her place in his kingdom? Since when had he ever snapped at her? "I apologize, Master."

Hecate did not voice anything even after she had finished healing Hades and he never asked for her to speak either. He had never been so cold to her in her time of serving under him. She felt degraded and unimportant. Hades had stood up and retreated to his own quarters without a word to the others and locked himself away in his own thoughts.

Hades was feeling almost normal again and his strength was returning at a rapid pace. He would be well enough to visit Persephone again soon. He wanted to see her. He had to see her. This obsession was spiraling off course and he recognized it immediately. He had dangerous emotions that he would invest into something, never a girl until now, but he always ended up getting hurt in the end. Yet until he was sufficiently wounded by the young goddess, he could not think or even breathe without having the image of her in his eyes and the sound of her voice ringing through his ears. Hades had even cast Hecate away from him in order to save face. Hiding his motives and his venture's up to land were going to be rough to calm down, but he couldn't give away Persephone now. He HAD to have her in his life so that he could keep functioning. She helped him overcome horrible tasks that he normally would deem impossible. The drive she had stirred within him was an addiction. Persephone made him feel like any other God. She treated him with a kind regard that he had seen her give her peers and that meant more to him than she or anyone else for that matter, would ever know.

He didn't want to be alone. Hades thought he was just fine without being too close to anyone but now it was too late. He had met destiny and he was bound to fulfill whatever it threw at him.

"What is this?" he mumbled out loud to himself as he noted a small box on his table. He picked it up and noticed the signature owl of Athena engraved into the top. So the Goddess had tried to come to the Underworld and left an offering in his absence. He was tempted to set it back down and ignore it but knowing that Athena never trifled around with unnecessary requests from him; Hades could not just easily pass it by. He also recognized that any gift she bestowed had great meaning and great importance.

Hades opened the little box and saw a red seed in the golden material lining. It was just the thing he needed and it would not be for any enemy or foe. This would be his saving grace. He would have Persephone forever.

"Thanatos!" Hades called out, authoritatively, as he burst out of his room.

"My Lord?" the first General in command appeared in an instant.

"Send word to Hermes and have him bring Athena to me." He walked past the God of death while straightening his bronze cuff around his sleeve.

"Are you opening the Underworld to her, King?"

He whirled around, the cloak rustling about his frame, "No. She will see me at the entrance, now go."

Less than an hour passed when Hades had made the journey across the Styx to the entrance of his Kingdom. He could see two figures descending from the sky in plain view,

"Hades!" Athena released the shoulder of Hermes when her feet touched the ground of the damp cave.

"My Lady," he bowed majestically, "I have received your offering and am pleased. What favor shall I bestow you?"

She smiled in relief, "It is a complicated one and I beg for your mind and heart to be open to my request."

Hades straightened and let his eyes flicker to Hermes who was now leaning against a boulder, still not fully awake at that time of night. He focused on the beautiful noble woman in front of him, "I shall judge accordingly."

Athena stepped closer and in hushed tones, explained, "It may not be so apparent to the others, but I trust that you will agree with me when I say that this wretched war is only causing further injury to the prophecy of Gaia. I intend to end this ongoing battle with the Trojans once and for all."

He breathed in deeply, "Do not think of me to help in your cause. I will not be involved in your war efforts. I do not care for either side."

She shook her head closer, "But do you support the war to continue? Or do you wish to see its demise?"

Hades clenched his jaw and blinked a few times, trying not to become agitated, "If you have asked this meeting of me to help in war tactics, then you have wasted your time and most importantly mine."

"I have not come here for your counsel although I greatly respect when you do give it—"

"Stop with these petty words, why have you requested an audience with me?" he interrupted her flattery.

Athena removed her helmet and sword and knelt onto the ground in humility and bowed her head to his feet, "I need your help, Hades."

"Then speak."

She glanced up at him for a fleeting moment, "I have found a way to defeat Ares and end this war. King Diomedes of Greece is second to none on the battle field except perhaps to Achilles. Grant me use of your helmet of invisibility so that he might hide from Ares and slay him. Do this for me and you shall see the Trojans fall within the next fortnight."

"You trust this mortal will be victorious?" Hades questioned, contemplating his next actions after hearing Athena's words.

"I do."

Hades turned his back to her, "I currently have need of the invisible guard."

Athena nodded cautiously, knowing exactly why he wanted to keep it, "There are certain rumors surfacing around a particular young Goddess—"

He quickly faced her, "What rumors?!"

"Persephone, a Goddess of only four hundred years has been seen with a Titan." She eyed him accusatorily.

He let her continue, "She hasn't even received her tasks as a deity nor has she yet been given a title… I wonder where this _Titan_ came from and what plans he has with her?"

"You snake—" Hades hissed.

Athena stood and unsheathed her sword, pointing it at the God of the Underworld, frightened of him moving any closer to her, "I did not come here to question your adventures or your motives with a child that means nothing to me. I did however; bestow you with a most valuable gift, Hades. I know you have not seen it for at least a century. It is the last seed of its kind from the Underworld. I have held onto it for just such an occasion where I would be desperate enough to give it up if it meant having peace. Well I am very desperate, Hades."

Hades glared at her ferociously. His breathing was uneven and deep but Athena was not intimidated. She lowered her sword, "I need that helmet, Hades."

He jerked the weapon out of her grasp and tossed it outside of the cave, "Threaten me with that again on my _own_ land and you will never be able to use it again, I guarantee it."

"Hades, I am serious about this! The war needs to stop and YOU need to come to the council to speak with the others!"

Spitting, Hades scorned her, "I will not spend another minute with my brothers. They cursed themselves to their lot by being selfish and unworthy of the kingdoms they rule. I refuse to associate with them and their egotistical ways of running our world. No, Athena, I shall stay in the Underworld, away from the madness."

Athena's eyes widened in shock, "The prophecy—"

Hades shook his head and placed a firm hand upon Athena's cheek, forcing her to stare into his eyes, "It does not matter if the prophecy comes true, for I do not thrive on the prayers and love of the people. I live to see them die."

She latched her hands around Hades' wrist, begging him to see reason, "Everything is falling apart! My father may have given your seat up to Hestia, but you are still one of the Kings. You are a _just _God. The most uncorrupted out of all the Olympians. My father, Zeus, despite his pride, is hesitant and unsure of himself without you to give him counsel. He will not decide on anything without your permission. You are the eldest brother… and we need you."

He let go and pulled his arm out of her grasp, "But you are forgetting… I do not need _you_."

What Ares had told her about Persephone came back to mind, "Yes, you do."

Hades' pale green eyes shone with anger, "You are lying. Do not play with me."

Athena took a deep breath, wishing she had her sword, "I do not tell untruths, King. You need that girl. If you do not cooperate and just sit back and watch the world come to an end, you will lose her."

"With the gift you have given… she will never have to see any of your hideous faces again."

Athena gasped, "You… you plan to abduct Persephone?"

He smiled wickedly, "You see? I do not need to help from any of you when I have everything I want. And when the world ends, and I assure you it shall, all access, as you see now… will be blocked to the Gods. No one is permitted into my kingdom for any purpose of safe refuge. I will finally be alone with Persephone and will never have to deal with any of you ever again."

"Persephone cannot survive without love and offerings as you can. She _will_ die and then you shall regret your horrible decision." Athena warned him.

Hades bent over to whisper in her ear, "Persephone will be my Queen before she is claimed for a task."

"No, Hades you can't…"

He interrupted her and changed the subject, letting her know he was done with it, "I do admire your determination to come see me. You are willing to end this war to help cancel a prophecy that will never be stopped." He began to pace slowly in front of her, "So I shall grant you your wish even though it is in vain. Name the day you desire the Helm of Darkness and I shall hand-deliver it to you."

"On the eve of Persephone's entitlement, bring it to me before the council."

He laughed, "Why would I do that?"

Athena stepped closer to him, standing as straight as she could and meeting him at eye-level, "So that the Olympians may feel your threat of abandonment before their very eyes. Perhaps it will stir my father into action."

He raised an eyebrow before turning around and walking away, "Very well."

"Swear it, Hades." Athena was not convinced as she held out her hand. It began to glow. She wanted him to shake on his oath so that it would be sealed.

Hades turned back, "I swear, noble Goddess." He walked back to her and grabbed her hand roughly.

Athena smirked, watching Hades' confident eyes, and she shook her head like she had won the battle of wits "Now that poor child you plan to rape and make as your queen will see the true man behind his mask. You cannot hide from her or disguise yourself in front of everyone present on the day you are to deliver the helmet at the court. Now she will know. Now she will be prepared and Demeter will never let you corrupt her."

Hades was in astonishment and could not speak at what he just committed himself to. Athena started walking away and put her hand on Hermes' shoulder, letting him know she was ready to go back to Mount Olympus, "You see, Hades? I was pronounced the Goddess of Wisdom, Battle strategy and Peace for a reason. Persephone shall have peace, as well as the Greeks and Trojans, and now you are forced to protect that young goddess along with all of the other deity because she will never belong to you. She will see you for who you really are, the King of the Damned, and will never want anything to do with you again."

She looked back before Hermes was to take flight, "Perhaps if you had been honest from the very beginning with her, she could have fallen in love with you. It is your fault that this is happening."

**Sorry there is no Hades/Seph action in this chapter… but PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy to read them all and give me more drive to make this even better than I thought possible. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was difficult to write but I hope you will be open-minded to it. You will finally see a little peak of a sociopathic-quality and craziness that I think Hades really had when it came to Persephone. Please don't hate him after this! **

Ares had been wrong about the Titan. He hadn't come to visit Persephone in days and she was beginning to worry that she wouldn't be able to fulfill what the War God was forcing upon her as well as the fact that the last time she saw her friend he had been in a very weak state. How had he really gotten those wounds? Persephone had not left her room since that night she received the emerald necklace. Sometimes she told herself that the Titan had not come to her because she wasn't outside where he could see her or catch her around a corner. Of course she knew this was not true. He could talk to her in his mind and he could easily appear in her quarters if he so desired. But did he want to?

She was torn. If anything, she was locking herself in her room so that she could hide from the world and use the excuse that she was obeying her mother's punishment so as to not tempt the Titan to seek her out. But the worst of it was the feeling of hurt and longing… she wanted to see her friend again! She wanted to make sure he was healing well and that… he missed her. Was it wrong of her to want to be told how important she was to at least one person? Persephone knew their encounters were very few but the emotions the Titan emitted towards her were not hard to read and she did enjoy his yearning for her company. It made her feel significant and of great worth. She shook her head sadly and covered herself further with her silken sheets. It was obvious to her that she shouldn't want all those things and it was selfish. Ares was setting some sort of trap for him, that was evident, and she was being used as an instrument in the scheme.

If her desire to see the Titan again was only a feeling, then was that bad? She would not go looking for him but she could still wish he would visit. Persephone felt more alone than she had in a very long time. How could she tell Harmonia or Rhodos of her secret friend? Rhodos could never keep anything to herself and Harmonia would just lecture her about staying loyal to Apollo. Eros was gone too, although it was not as if they spoke often, and her affection for him had only been allowed at a distance. Her liking for the winged God was much stronger than she had anticipated once hearing of her betrothal to Apollo and then when she discovered Eros had fallen in love with a mortal. Perhaps it wasn't Eros that she was so desperately in adoration of… perhaps she was in love with the idea of _being _loved.

Did the Titan love her? She thought he did. He made it more clear every encounter they had together. And maybe he was just indisposed that whole time, being a fugitive, and he couldn't risk seeing her again just yet. He was wounded after all, and he really needed to heal before he went gallivanting after her once more. But was he alright? Was the Titan in danger?

The whinnying of Apollo's fire horses from his chariot echoed through the open archway that let in the setting sun into her room. She did not think she could face him again… he had demanded to see her much to Demeter's dismay and had yet to be let into the domain. But even her mother could not deny the strange behavior that Persephone had been showing. She was not trying to sneak out or speak to anyone and she had not even left her room to see her mother. Persephone prayed that Demeter would not break down and let the Sun God in. It wasn't until another whinny that she remembered her means of a real escape. The Titan had given her a Pegasus. He seemed to know her better than anyone else.

He knew she was seeking freedom but also wanting a sense of control over her life. And her escape from the real world was Oberauth. Persephone quickly climbed out of her window and hid behind a pillar, on the lookout. She was going to take a joy ride on her sweet but giant companion. She gave a soft whistle and hoped that it would be enough for Oberauth to know that she wanted him. Persephone was slowly realizing how deep his communication went with her. She hardly had to speak and Oberauth was already obeying her thoughts. It was impossible that the Pegasus had been waiting around the corner but she didn't even question how the animal could so easily appear and disappear like the Titan, she really didn't think she wanted to know. Oberauth trotted out of the shadows very near to her from around the alley and neighed low, somehow sensing her apprehension in getting caught.

She hopped onto his back and Oberauth silently backed into the dark corner from whence he had appeared and the next thing Persephone could determine, she was high in the heavens of the clouds where the sun carpeted white in orange.

"Thank you, my friend." She patted him before closing her eyes in pure bliss. Persephone lifted her arms out to feel the rush of the wind as if she was the one flying them onward.

_Where are you, Titan?_ She thought to herself, letting the cool air whip around her violently free.

Persephone opened her eyes and watched the golden sun inching closer to the horizon, _Do you miss me? _

Oberauth flapped harder and rose higher into the pink and violet sky that was just beginning to sparkle with stars. Persephone was free. Free from her mother, from Apollo, from the Council…

The heavy jewel around her neck hit her arm and scratched it, drawing a drop of blood that flew off in the rushing speed of the Pegasus. That was what brought her back down from her liberating bliss. Even Oberauth seemed to sense her overbearing realization that she was not free. Not really. She was going to ruin everything. She wanted to see the Titan so badly but if she did, it would put him in real danger. The horse took a nosedive and Persephone screeched,

"Hey, what are you doing?! I don't want to go lower, stop! I can hardly hold on!"

Her legs were slipping and she decided that if any time was more important to learn to ride a horse by straddling it like a man, then it was at that very second that she needed to figure it out. When she finally was able to get a good grip with her legs, Persephone could see the approaching land coming too fast for her liking. She grasped his mane tighter and tried to think of flying upwards, hoping that if screaming at the horse wouldn't get to him then maybe he could understand her thoughts. With all her might she forced her feelings to be as loud as she could manage so that the Pegasus would surely not be able to miss it. She was in vain however, and she held her breath when it appeared that he was not going to stop and would crash them into the earth.

"STOP! Oberauth please!" she screamed at him and hid her face in the black mane. Persephone knew the Titan was very opposed to her doing that, but if she was going to die, she didn't want to watch her last moments…

Persephone felt herself being jerked and thrown off Oberauth and she knew she was done for. Her body hit damp stone and the light that passed through her eyelids went completely dark. When she opened her honey orbs, she found herself in what looked like a large mouth of a deep and resonant cave. She was more lightheaded than she had ever remembered being before as she meekly tried to get to her feet by using the rough wall behind her.

Was she… dead? Is that what death felt like? An instant pass from immortality into mortality and then onto becoming a spirit? Persephone's breath was swept from her and she could not find a voice. She looked down to see her body but it was so dark that she could see nothing. But couldn't she feel her limbs? Or was the weightless feeling in her head playing tricks on her? She ran towards what she supposed was the exit from whence she came but she could find little in that dark abyss. Persephone did not stop her frantic escape until she splashed into water and fell to her knees, shocked at the bitter cold. Had she run deeper into her pit?

She screamed in utter terror when she finally came to terms with the only place she could possibly have been. She was dead and she was in the Underworld.

She was dead.

Persephone indeed had reached the waters of the river that she must pass to reach the other side to be judged. It couldn't be! Her horror at her situation was overwhelming and she quickly scrambled out of the water, determined that it was not her time yet to be there. How could she have died so easily… she was a goddess for goodness sake! Yet she had not been titled. She had no real power yet. Nothing that would help her withstand any harming forces. She was just born with eternal life. Only eternal life lest there be an accident or injury. Persephone had let her mother's warning words come to the forefront of her mind…

_"Persephone you are as weak as a mortal! I will not let you just run around where ever you please! You have no power to protect yourself if something were to happen to you!" Demeter cried out, angry and desperate for her daughter to understand that running around at night and sleeping wherever she pleased was a dangerous state of mind. _

_ She rolled her eyes, "I am not a child, though everyone still thinks I cannot understand half of what they are saying, I am four-hundred ninety-nine! I reach the age of entitlement in weeks! I don't have to stay indoors whenever you wish it of me! I wasn't born to be locked up in this dark hell hole!" Persephone raged, wiping the frustrating tears away from the corners of her eyes before her mother could notice them falling. She would endure whatever punishment her mother gave her, but it wouldn't stop her from seeing the mysterious voice again… if he so chose to return to her._

_ Demeter grabbed Persephone's shoulders, "Your lack of understanding shows how young you truly are and that, my daughter, proves your childish ways to everyone you are around. You do not understand how the world is run, Persephone. My only daughter is so quick to leave my side and betray my best interests… for what?! To catch sick from those mortals? You are susceptible to any illness they carry! Or would you rather be wounded? For you shall bleed the same scarlet blood as those commoners and you will belong to Death before your father could even hear of your distress. Do not take your vulnerability lightly! I don't understand you! You are quick to endanger yourself… why?"_

_ "Mother, I am not you! I will not hide from the world and cower in this house forever. Father wants me to explore myself. How can I do that locked away? I can never be you, but I _won't_ be nothing. I want to live as the others do! I want to be treated as the others are! I have waited hundreds of years and I am tired of needing protection. I want to be free! Not under your watchful eye for life." She turned her back to Demeter._

_ "You have no idea what you speak of!"_

_ Persephone twisted and faced Demeter in fury and whispered, "You think you understand? You were forced upon by Zeus and became pregnant with me! Your whole life you have been avoiding reality and have been burdened with a daughter that disgraces you!"_

_ Demeter slapped Persephone across the face for her sharp tongue-_

"What are you doing here?!" a hoarse voice hissed, "You have no right to be here!"

Persephone frightfully glanced up to up to see only darkness, "I… I'm lost—"

A stronger, deeper voice interrupted, "You do know that I have free reign to murder anyone who enters this realm lest they be dead?"

She quickened her breath, "I am not dead?"

Persephone was yanked to her feet by her hair and could feel hot breath on her face, "Do not mock me, mortal."

"I am not a mortal! I am the daughter of—"

He hissed, "It does not matter, I have been yearning for a fresh kill." Sharp teeth started to bite down upon Persephone's small neck before the first, more gentle voice broke in,

"Thanatos stop!" a wooden object could be heard falling to the ground as a cloaked body rustled forward and grabbed Persephone out of the grasp of the other, "How could she have gotten past all of our alarms? It is more likely that she could escape us had we been at the entrance then for her to go unharmed from the curses and traps we laid."

Persephone recognized the name Thanatos… _Death._ Her heart seized at her chest when she heard him speak, "Charon, if Hades finds out that we let any half or full deity into the Underworld, we will be punished severely or worse! Have you forgotten what he did to my youngest brother, Morpheus? His soul will forever remain in Elysium and I am forbidden, as is Hypnos, to ever see him again. Hand her over or take her across the Styx so that I may have her for later… I will not disobey as my brother did!"

"There must be a reason she could pass through unharmed, you fool!"

"You will not be calling me a fool when you will have to submit to Tartarus!"

_I can hear your cries, Persephone. What is wrong? _The voice that she had longed to hear at last but dreaded at the same time entered her mind. The Titan.

_Stay away, Titan!_

He sounded furious as if he could see through her own eyes and look into the past few minutes of memories being cemented to her brain,

_How DARE they… _he whispered.

_ What are you talking about? Titan, promise me! Promise me that you will not come for me… I have spent the last few days trying to stay away from you for your benefit, do not let my efforts to keep you safe be for naught! I want to make sure you are never found._

_ Persephone! _ The Titan thundered in her head.

Persephone cried softly from the sudden volume of the voice in her thoughts and passed out when teeth sank into her throat.

* * *

"Cerberus!" Hades howled in absolute authority.

The three-headed dog came running at an alarming speed but obediently matched his master's pace once he joined his side. Hades didn't even blink as he climbed into the summoned gondola and climbed in, motioning for his dog to follow. Hades growled angrily, and raised his arm forward. The boat started to move by itself and Cerberus seemed uneasy as he looked down into the water to see the souls of the damned, carrying the vessel across the river, swimming against the current. Hades knew he would not be able to control his temper any longer when he felt Persephone lose her consciousness and connection with him.

Once he docked, he could see through the darkness Persephone's limp form and Thanatos leaning over her.

"Thanatos!" Hades raised his voice with absolute power. The God looked back with blood dripping down his face. Enraged and beyond the point of control, Hades leapt out of the boat and with one throw, he tossed Thanatos like a ragdoll against the stone wall. The general of the Underworld looked confused as he stared at his King. He had only been following orders. Hades was too frustrated to care what his follower had been doing even if it was in the name of his own request to keep the Underworld guarded.

"You shall never hurt her again." He seethed. Hades could not feel anything. He was numb to emotion and justice. He would not let the monster who tried to kill Persephone go unpunished…

"Hades, I was just doing what you said!" Thanatos wore an anxious face at the sight of the God and the animal that accompanied him for only one reason… and he had witnessed it before with his youngest brother.

"You shall never hurt her again." Hades repeated calmly, stepping closer.

Thanatos felt betrayed as Cerberus bent low to the ground and started drawing near, growling threateningly, "You ordered me to guard the front! I have been obedient!"

More slowly and with a thick fog of unfeeling over his eyes, Hades repeated while licking his lips, "You shall never harm her… again."

Charon bowed his head in submission and stayed quiet, understanding what was about to happen to his friend.

* * *

Cerberus drug the lifeless body into the boat. Hades glanced at Charon and saw the shock in the ferryman's face but knew he would not speak out against him. The God of the Underworld turned his attention to the girl on the floor. To the servant's utter astonishment and amazement, he watched as his master dropped his forked staff and tossed his pronged crown from his head to the ground where it clanged against the hard rock and rolled into the shore of the river. The regal black and silver armor morphed into bronze and the charcoal robes beneath turned a dark scarlet. The black wolf's pelt across his shoulders was replaced by a white fox. Charon knew it was the adornment Hades used to bear before becoming the Ruler of the Underworld. It made him look like another royal deity… gentle and good and kind… not the King of Death and despair.

When the pale green eyes met the ferryman's black ones under his hood, Charon backed away in fear and boarded the gondola quickly.

After Charon had departed, Hades had carried Persephone to a small clearing in a forest of poplars. He laid her down and returned her to her original state before her soul separated from her body. She was close to death, but unlike Thanatos that could only bring upon the end of a life, Hades could also restore a life. Persephone would never die. He waited for what seemed like a thousand years for the girl to awake and yet she still remained motionless. Bringing her back into his arms, Hades sat in the shade from the moonlight against a tree and held her to his chest in a weak patience. He tried to distract himself with other thoughts…

He had entered Persephone's mind when she had let her contemplations rest upon him while she was riding with Oberauth. The question of why the Pegasus would put her in such harm's way was driving him to insanity. And yet, he already knew the answer. He just couldn't admit it. Of course Oberauth knew who he was, King of the Dead. He was not the fantasy Titan. Persephone had wished to see him. Oberauth could not fathom who this mystery man, the Titan, was but he could understand her heart. Persephone had been thinking, unbeknownst to her, that she wished to see the Ruler of the Underworld. And, forced by law of the bond, Oberauth was all but mandated to obey her desires. That was how she was able to enter his realm unharmed.

Hades was traveling down a slippery slope with his fable he created for the young girl. Shouldn't he let her go? It would keep her the safest. Perhaps Athena was wise into tricking him. Hades lectured Persephone on finding freedom when he had no grounds to speak of it when he planned to trap her in his asylum of death. She would be miserable. Persephone would never love him. Standing with the young goddess wrapped securely in his arms, he decided against waiting for her to awake. He would deliver her back to the embrace of Demeter where Persephone really belonged. And he would do it as his true form… no longer would he be her Titan. He was Hades, King of the Underworld.

* * *

"Demeter," Hades spoke softly and comfortingly as Demeter wept in his arms, tears staining his black robes.

When he had carried her to Olympus and broken through Demeter's walls in her mind to alert her, Apollo had been called upon to take Persephone to her chambers and to care for her. As much as he hated to see the younger God, he was being humbled and put in his place in the order of things. He had no business in Persephone's life. But Apollo did. Apollo could grant her warm sunlight and days running and singing through the field. The boy could give her children and raise her status higher than just the daughter of an Olympian. But couldn't Hades do the same? Couldn't he give her a whole kingdom to rule? The title of Queen would be bestowed upon her and she would join Amphitrite, Queen of the Seas, and Hera, Queen of the Gods, as the final ruler in the Godhead… The Queen of the Underworld. And wouldn't Persephone look beautiful in silver? The metal of his Kingdom?

He had to shake himself out of his trance. Hades could not interfere…

"Oh my dear brother, how did she come to be in your Kingdom when not even Athena could break through your protection?" she whimpered in confusion and was more disoriented than anything.

Apollo returned from Persephone's quarters and Hades looked for confirmation, "She is alright. She woke up briefly but I gave her the sleeping tonic you supplied for her, Hades, and now she is in a peaceful slumber. It seems she will be fine by morning."

Demeter grasped at the midnight fur on Hades' shoulders before she let one hand rest on the shadow of facial hair on his cheek. He glanced between Apollo and Demeter, "It seems your daughter was trying to ride a wild Pegasus and was thrown off. How she passed through to the Underworld, I have yet to inquire of my servants but I do assure you, the one that did her harm was justly punished and took your daughter's fate for her."

"Persephone had escaped through her window earlier this afternoon when I had arrived to pay a visit. Demeter said she had been in her private chambers for days and refused food and drink. Could it be possible that she intentionally wished to enter your realm?" Apollo questioned, worried.

Hades scoffed, "As you can see, if she had real desire to travel to my kingdom, she would have been blocked just as Athena was." He lied, hiding the truth of Oberauth and the power the horse really possessed. Apollo was trusting enough so that Hades' false reasoning satisfied him, "My servants did not sense her presence until she tripped at the shore of the Styx where Charon found her."

"My Brother, how can I thank you for delivering her here, entrusting her to no one but yourself where she would be safe from harm?" Demeter guiltily buried her face in his collar, forgetting to be strong and independent like she usually was. When her daughter could have been killed, Demeter turned into a weeping mess.

"Do not forget Demeter, that he also spared her life." Apollo chimed in and held his hand out to shake Hades in thanks.

Hades was disgusted with the God and growing uncomfortable with the lamentable Goddess hanging onto him for dear life, "It is time I take my leave."

"No… Hades how can I possibly repay this debt?"

He looked down upon her, "Let me go."

"Wait!" a weak voice called to the three. It was Persephone.

Hades stiffened. He brought the sleep tonic for a reason so that she would not be roused while he was there. His shame filled his soul when he knew he was slipping again… Persephone would not see him, he vowed. He would always remain what she thought him to be. She must never know of the pitiful God who wanted her love so badly. She must never know of the ruler of the Underworld who was so alone that he planned to force her to stay with him for eternity. She must never know her Titan, Hades.

Persephone came stumbling down to the main entrance as she saw the gleam of a beautiful pronged crown in the candlelight before the figure disappeared.

"Persephone, what are you doing out of bed? You were supposed to be resting." The Sun God sighed softly, not happy to see her up in her fragile state but relieved that she was improving so quickly.

Apollo steadied her as she looked around, "I wanted to thank my savior… where is he?" Her eyes met Demeter's, "Who is he?"

* * *

Like a moth to the flame, Hades could not stay away from Persephone. At the sound of her sweet voice, he knew that there was no way he could give her up so easily. He had not returned to his realm where he should have been, instead he waited on the rooftop where Persephone had cared for his wounds just days previously. When he could hear Persephone's peaceful, sleep-induced dreams, he ventured to her chambers once more.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, he unlatched his cloak and wrapped it around her body. He stroked her arm over his makeshift blanket and bowed his head in misery. What would he give to see her sleeping so comfortably in his own kingdom? What lengths would he go so that she would love him for who he really was? The God of the Underworld? It would never come to pass. But he was too attached to her. How was it fair that his emotions had to be set aside for the good of others? When would he stop being pushed around by those holding power over his head? Persephone was his life now, without her… he realized, he would not be able to live. He experienced that very real feeling of despair and hopelessness earlier that day.

Persephone started to stir and begrudgingly opened her heavy eyes. Her honey orbs traveled down to the fox fur that wrapped around her shoulder and chest. She had not noticed his presence yet until he shifted slightly. Her petite hand found its way into the soft pelt and she sighed sadly, watching him, "Titan, I prayed to never see you again, but I cannot deny the comfort this gives me," Persephone nuzzled further into the cloak. And as fate would have it, he was once again pretending to personify someone he could never be… the noble Titan who wanted only what was best for her and thought nothing of himself. Who was he fooling? Hades was more selfish than he could bear to think. And he was lying to the only woman who ever tried to see the good in him. She had thought kindly of him when he was only a voice to her and no figure… if that was true, could she not fall in love with a King? The King of the…

Hades bit his tongue and would not let his hopeful wishes go any further. Persephone's eyes closed once more and she seemed to drift off under the influence of the liquid he had provided for her. Why had she prayed to never see the Titan again? Was it just the tonic speaking? The last time she had said goodbye, she had been happy with him. He had seen her excitement with Oberauth and her fondness for him in her eyes. Was she still upset with her Titan?

He let his armor fade away so that he wouldn't be cumbersome, and as delicately as he could, he lay down beside her and examined the young Goddess. Persephone sighed in contentment as her lips parted and Hades could hear her breathing escape her. Her hair that had been thrown into a haphazard bun had fallen out and now her blonde curls were twisting and turning more delicately than silk across her sheets. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever looked upon. Aphrodite couldn't hold a candle to what Persephone shone. The Goddess of love was beautiful but provocative. Persephone was innocent but glowed with an aura around her that was contagious. Her sweetness within just increased the beauty that radiated from her core.

Who was he to let her go and give her up from his life? He couldn't live with himself if another man took her from him. He would not let it happen. Hades started to sink lower into his destructive self. He had to have her. He would die without her. What was life to him, especially immortal life, without the presence of that ethereal being that clouded his mind in a thick fog? Never could he forget her and he knew then that what was right and wrong didn't matter anymore. Damn Athena. Damn Thanatos. Damn Zeus and Apollo and Demeter and… everyone that stood in the way of his happiness. He had a glimpse of true bliss and he would never let that be taken from him. Persephone belonged to him and he would play as the Titan for as long as need be until the day she came of age. Then he would make her love him. She had to.

His mind started scheming and whirling out of any kind of order and control. His thoughts and wishes were not his own but the beast's that raged inside him. The time for Persephone's official title was drawing near and even with the hiccup caused by Athena, he was not discouraged. Hades would take her before she was claimed for her duties. He would force her to become Goddess of the Underworld. If she was taken for tasks above his kingdom, it would be much harder for Zeus to agree for Persephone to stay in his realm. He was also on borrowed time considering that even if he was too late to take her away after being claimed for the world or skies above, Apollo would marry her almost directly after the ceremony. Every God or Goddess had to be assigned responsibilities before any true relationship or marriage could commence… and so Hades planned to follow this. She would be claimed as the Goddess of the Damned and would thenceforth and forever be his Queen.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the late update! I have been working on fixing up some old furniture for my art studio so that got in the way of me posting this. I hope this chapter clears up a few questions! Thank you so much for all your reviews! They are so appreciated and wanted, you have no idea!**

**ENJOY!**

"You foolish girl!" Ares muttered as he pinned her against the mortal palace where they had met.

Persephone tried to shove him away but he was not easily moved, "Let go, Ares. It was a useless encounter and I could have done nothing to help you. Besides, you have yet to tell me what you want from the Titan."

Ares growled in frustration and shook his head, his eyes closed, "You had him in your chambers all night long! At least do something useful with him… don't just go back to sleep!"

"What could I do? I had taken a sleeping tonic and until you explain to me some miniscule part of your plot, then I will remain as insignificant as I was before you gave me this horrible necklace." She pointed to the emerald.

Grabbing her chin roughly between his grasp, Ares inched closer to her face, "Well listen now and listen carefully. I will not repeat myself. Until further notice, I want you to get as close to him as possible. Make him trust you. Make him hang off every word you speak! Lie in bed with him if you have to, Girl, just do something! I want him to never doubt your loyalty. And when the time comes that you must ask him for a favor, I do not want him to blink an eye at your request."

Persephone rubbed her face when the God of War had released her, "What request?"

Ares watched her, exasperated with just hearing her voice asking all of those nagging questions, "It is none of your concern until I give you the orders."

She nodded silently and made her way to leave when the God pulled her back to him and reminded her, "I have eyes everywhere, love. If I see you trying to sneak down here one more time to spy on Eros, your latest distraction, I will terminate our plan and proceed with turning your Titan in."

Earlier that day, Persephone had caught sight of the winged God that still held her fancy but that was not the true reason she had come. Figuring she could take advantage of her meeting with Ares, she had planned on making a much longer trip that she felt was necessary for her soul to be at peace and to seek answers. She just so happened to see Eros entering the royal domain of the mortal King Diomedes when Ares arrived, catching her gawking at the agile deity that she cared for so dearly. Ares was furious and had supposed she was wasting her every waking hour with his son and not spending enough time with the Titan. He had known about Persephone getting visited the night before by the Titan and demanded that she stay focused on her goal even though she had not known what it was.

"Alright… I understand."

Ares watched her for some sign that she was lying, "Every time he visits you, I want you to come to me straight afterwards and relay all that the Titan tells you and everything that he does."

"Yes, Ares." She whispered, reluctantly.

"Go now, stupid girl." He waved her away, unimportantly.

The War God watched Persephone's figure fade in the glare of the sun. He had other matters to attend to than just the silly girl who could not follow orders. Ares saw the man he had been waiting for descend the many steps from the sparkling palace. He was one of the personal servants to Diomedes who, for a price, was willing to give Ares endless amounts of information on the battle strategies that Athena and the Greeks planned to carry out on Troy.

"Lord Ares," the old man whispered, clutching his hood in terror.

"Laertes," he acknowledged as he ushered the servant away from the palace walls and to one of the many temples dedicated to the War God.

Once safe from prying eyes and attentive ears, Ares threw a pouch of silver coins at the servant's feet, "Here is your price, now tell me… what move does Athena plan to execute against Troy? I am told from another informer that she intends to vanquish me in the meantime. What news can you bring me before I decide to take back your prize?"

Laertes bent to his shaky knees and greedily scooped the spilt money back into the satchel and tucked it safely away in his cloak. He began to explain unimportant tactics that were of no use to the God. He was growing restless and threatened the servant that he better have more information.

Laertes was silent for a while, trying to give Ares significant understandings on the battle plans, but was forgetting easy information because of how scared he was of the deity before him. He breathed a large sigh of relief when he finally remembered something, "It is the goddess' wish that King Diomedes be the one to strike you down by the spear of Heracles while Troy is under fire. They think you will be too preoccupied with maneuvering your army to think of defending yourself against an unwarranted attack."

Ares folded his arms and leaned against a pillar, musing over his thoughts of what he just heard, "And since when has any mortal been able to duel me and win? What else? Do not tell me that this is all you have in return for your ridiculous payment you demanded. I can easily reveal your traitorous ways and see how the _great_ Diomedes tolerates betrayal in his own court."

The haggard old mortal bowed low at Ares' feet, "Please Lord, there is more… the rest of the plot for your assassination…"

"Go on, but know, that my patience is running thin. This is your last chance to be of value to me." Ares warned, watching Laertes on his knees struggling for words.

"Athena has finally managed to win over the Godhead to support the Greeks. Zeus was loyal from the start and forced Poseidon to build the walls for the Greeks in order to pay a debt that the God of the Sea owed Zeus for years now… but upon Athena's arrival last night to Diomedes' personal chambers; she informed my master that she has convinced Hades to be in favor of Greece as well."

Ares felt like the air had been knocked out of him and a large lump in the pit of his stomach was forming, "Since when has Hades gotten involved in mortal wars?"

Laertes shook his head, his white beard shifting awkwardly, "Athena has assured Diomedes that while he refused to actively participate in manipulating and arming the mortals such as Zeus and Poseidon, he has agreed to help my master bring you to your death."

The God of War froze. His guilty conscience was throwing him off course… but still, Hades had never offered any help or support of any wars in the history of mortal men. He had never interfered in his and Athena's disagreements. Hades never cared. He hated everything above his kingdom… so why now? The thought he was trying to keep furthest from his mind was inching forward. Ares couldn't see how it was possible but somehow…

Did Hades know of Persephone being controlled and coerced into obedience to betray him? Did he know that he, Ares, was behind it all? Could Hades have recognized the large emerald around Persephone's neck and instantly take action to see Ares' demise? If Hades wanted death, then it would be so. The King did not even have to injure someone to claim their soul to the Underworld.

Ares tried to breathe and remain cool so that the servant would not see him worry, "In what manner of aid did Hades' submit to Athena?"

The greedy old man crawled closer and rested his forehead to the marble floors in fearful respect, "He is letting her use the Helm of Darkness. Athena plans to wear the guard and fool you with Diomedes by her side. She will distract you and interfere with every shot you take at the mortal King. In the end, she believes that my master will be victorious over you. She compares him only second to that of Achilles in battle."

"And how did Athena contact Hades when he shut himself up in the Underworld with no access for the other Olympians to enter?" he gritted his teeth, enraged.

Laertes had to think about it for a few seconds before he meagerly offered, "I believe she used some sort of leverage in the form of extortion that she received from you… she said that Hades could not refuse her once she revealed her knowledge of his deepest secret."

Ares yelled in anger and the walls shook around them. This was his doing! Ares had foolishly told Athena of his plan to pressure Hades into giving Zeus the skull of Cronos by way of threatening to expose his actions towards a certain young Goddess. The God of War had planned to use Persephone for purposes regarding the prophecy and destruction of Chaos, but now he knew better. He needed the girl to help him steal the helmet before Athena could get her hands on it.

He turned back to the old man, "Did Athena speak of the date she would attack?"

"No, not yet. But she did tell my master that Hades would only lend it to her for one day… so they have only one chance to end the war according to Athena."

"Very well," Ares kicked the servant in the side to move him out of his way, "I expect another full report in two days. Am I perfectly clear?"

Laertes grunted to say yes but Ares had not waited around to hear the reply. He was off to find his little pet that would be the undoing to his rival Athena and most of all; she would be the object of punishment once she stole the Helm of Darkness. Hades would be a fool to believe any story after her betrayal of trust… and he, Ares, would be free to defeat the Greeks right under the God of the Underworld's nose.

* * *

The mortals didn't even give her a second's notice as Persephone waded through the fields. Her mind was in turmoil and her body was numb to any physical or emotional feeling. What more confusion could come her way? What else would be thrown into the mix that was her life? She honestly didn't know what to think anymore or how to act. The feelings rushing through her pounded at her soul and weakened her knees. She did not even think it possible that any more sorrow and misery could be placed upon her. Persephone was ready to let go and run away for good like she always dreamed. Was there land far enough that the gods would not be able to find her or watch her every move?

Sick and tired didn't even begin to describe how angry she was… but at who? She clenched her fists around her shawl. Who wasn't deserving of her frustration? No one would give her the time of day to just stop and listen to her. What Persephone wanted was what everyone around her ignored. Everyone had a motive and she was in the thick of it. She longingly watched the unknowing mortals as they tended to her mother's crops. They had many things to worry about but only what was necessary. Those humans did not have the burdens she had to carry on her shoulders. They were born and they would die. If they lived an honest time, they would be rewarded in the afterlife. Why couldn't she look forward to something that would reward her for all of her noble actions?

Persephone wondered if, since there really was no end in sight for the Gods of Olympus, the deity had already known what she had just begun to realize. There is no end. So why should she have to follow anything any God, Titan or mortal? There would be no consequences in the afterlife because there would be no Elysium for her. No final resting place where everyone could be content and happy. How she yearned to feel some sort of bliss again!

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Persephone could not forget Eros. Of course she knew that it was a hopeless endeavor of still fancying him but she couldn't help feeling his betrayal in the forefront of her emotions. And although she was certain that as he went about his tasks that day, it was still hard to accept that his heart was filled with love for a mortal… an unimportant mortal life that would be swept from underneath him in the blink of an eye. Would he still love this girl when she became old and decrepit? Could Eros ever return back to Persephone once the princess died? By then, Persephone would be married to Apollo and the God of Love would have no interest in her once she was taken. Would the Titan still want her?

He was definitely a vague character that Persephone now wished she knew nothing of. She didn't want his presence with her, did she? Although she knew it was in his best interest, it still bothered her that when she was in serious danger in the Underworld that it was not her Titan that had come to the rescue. She had been battling with herself on whether or not this was fair to accuse him of. The Titan certainly had no business in such a dangerous place but then neither had she. Why did it have to be Hades, King of the Underworld, that had to save her?

And now, she was being taunted since the moment she woke up from her sleeping tonic that she must be something special. Not only did she have high expectations to fill just by being born by Demeter, one of the most revered Goddesses on Olympus, but now everyone anticipated a great destiny and future ahead of her. Persephone was overwhelmed by the rumors and she was furious that she could not stifle a single one except to only give it more momentum and power as it flew on the wind. The worst falsehood traveling around was that she could possibly be the chosen one to end the horrible prophecy of Gaia. She laughed at that one. The thought, to everyone, was that if a King that hadn't shown his face in thousands of years had come out of hiding just to deliver Persephone, in person, to her mother, then it must mean that she would have great merit when her entitlement ceremony and claiming came and she would be given great power. She scoffed out loud to herself. There was no way that that would ever happen.

Besides all of her problems with great expectations and lost lovers, she also had to face that she, Persephone, was a pawn in a much larger game than she wanted to think of. There was no unearthly reason she could think of for Ares to use her for anything but attaining something from the Titan. Persephone was unsure if he wanted information or an actual object but he was more than willing to risk his life against the ancient deity in pursuit of this item or knowledge of great worth.

Persephone's true motivation for wandering the earth unprotected and alone reentered her jumbled thoughts. She needed answers that were true and forthright. That was why she had taken to wearing mortal garments and let herself wander around the fields. She was trying to become comfortable with imitating a human before she entered the temple of Delphi. Persephone did not want to be identified or impartially judged by the oracle. The seer did not need to know who she truly was if her fortunes and counsel were actually real as Apollo and Zeus had told her many times in the past.

She needed to know what was being held in store for her and what she should do about her twisted situation with the Titan, Eros, Hades and Ares. Persephone was in such turmoil that breathing was even painful for her and she could not stand by as the others tried to run her life.

After a few hours of walking, Persephone finally found her out of reach of the mortals' eyes and she lowered her shawl. She began to sing to herself as she made her way closer to the Temple at Delphi,

"Intorqueo sulum via in diligo quod contemno , quis solutio can ego suggero? Sum ego ut periculum meus vita , ut lucror chance supersto meus pectus pectoris demise?" she crooned as the wind carried her heart's psalm through the breeze.

An invisible figure followed close behind the Goddess as if he had been officially summoned by the melody that flew from her pink lips. Hades had been following the Goddess for some time when she came to the fields from Olympus and had watched her gait and slouched figure reveal her desperate emotions. Now her song sang it so loud and clear that he was being torn apart inside at each line she freed from her conflicted soul. He knew she was singing of him… and whilst the melody and voice was beautiful, the words revealed the monster he really was.

_Twisted between love and hate, what solution can I supply my yearnings? Shall I risk my very soul, to earn the chance to survive my heart's demise?_

Persephone closed her eyes and let her whispering prayer continue while sensing an indiscernible soul along with her. She had been wondering if it could be… "Can ego vendo savior quisnam quondam inspired meus mos respiro quod sumo? Operor Fio suus preda?"

_So shall I deceive this beloved savior who has stirred my will to breathe and choose? And do I become his victim?_

She stopped and turned to the invisible man as if she could see his guise. Persephone felt for the Titan she detected was following her from the beginning of her song and pulled his helmet over his head. She tossed the helm of darkness to the ground and spoke the next line in anger, "Operor ego have ullus choice?"

_But do I have a choice?_

Hades looked at her swimming brown eyes in glassy pools but said nothing. Persephone turned away and continued her song in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear every word, "Is denies mihi vacuus a sententia , is subterlabor quicumque est bonus quod lux lucis. Ego teneo ego can't renuo is votum in meus pectus pectoris atqui , Volo ego could ostendo meus reflections."

_He denies me without a moment's falter and escapes all that is good and light . . . I can't refuse this desire in my heart and still, I aspire to show my reflections_.

"Persephone—" he started but faltered when she made her way to face him once more as she shook her head in pain.

"Oh abbas si ego congruo , quis atrox exspecto huic intorqueo fortuna of mei huic infirmus lascivio , venatus of meus ruina?"

_Oh father - if I submit my soul, shall terrors delay this twisted fate of mine in this vile play of the game of my destruction?_

The Titan cautiously closed the gap between them in the last light of dusk. He reached for her cheek but she jerked away. Hades had no idea why she would be truly upset at the Titan but he let her have her moment to speak plainly. Her song had put Hades in his place and yet while it told of her fascination with him, it was more confusion and anger that echoed through than he was ready to admit.

"You only show your face when it is most convenient for you and you tire me with your favored presence. Several times I have been in dire need of you and in all of those instances; you were nowhere to be seen. You show up with love in your heart and affection on your tongue with not a care to my own feelings." She growled at him.

Hades watched her body language and saw her defeated form sigh desperately. He bowed down and brought himself to his knees before her, "It is true. What you claim is correct," he agreed, solemnly, "But I cannot determine when I appear with my precarious situation, as you well know. All I can show to you, when I have the opportunity of seeing you again, is a devotion and tenderness that only you command."

She watched him warily. Persephone was not going to be bought with such pretty words and she was tired of plaguing him with answers to her questions. In fact, she did not wish to know his replies anymore. He was causing her so much trouble! She was blocking her feelings for him and telling her heart that he meant nothing to her. But he was of great value… and he only ever wanted her happiness. Could he see through her façade she was putting on at that moment? Why did she want to slap him but run into his embrace at the same time? It made no sense.

Why did he not come for her in the Underworld? Yes, Persephone had tried to be brave and put on a face so that he would not come but she wanted nothing more than to be protected by… _someone_. There was a difference between being watched by other deity on her mother's orders and feeling the security of a figure that would come to the ends of the earth to guard her. Persephone had believed the Titan was that special person but she now was unconvinced,

"You knew, you bastard." She pushed him angrily away from her. She knew she was out of line. For the first time since she had met the Titan, she was hurt deeply by him. It wasn't until then, in that instance, that she understood why she ached so badly. She cared for him. Although her feelings were unsure and definitely premature, he was still her friend and he had not come to her aid.

Hades furrowed his brows, "I—"

She howled, "You knew I was in danger yesterday and you did not come! You left me for dead." Persephone shoved him again and he faltered to the ground.

"That is entirely untrue." He countered, knowing full and well he would never be able to explain the reality that he had come to her aid and had saved her life.

Persephone slapped him hard, "I actually died, and did you know that, Titan? Of course not! It was only until Hades had come that I was saved. Hades! My corpse was lying there on the ground and it was only through pity that the foul God of the Damned decided he would spare me!"

_Foul?_ He had saved her life and what a poor way to return thanks... He shook himself out of his thoughts and climbed to his knees again; taking Persephone's hands, "Listen to me, Goddess. I was on my way to you. When I had reached the mouth of the Underworld, I could not enter despite my frantic exertions on your behalf. Hades blocked his kingdom from all deity. Did you not know that?"

She yanked her hands out of his and huffed indignantly. She wasn't ready to surrender yet. Persephone glared at him as her voice trembled but she tried to let her words come out as calmly as she could manage, "You didn't try hard enough! I was able to get through! How could that have happened? I do not even have any powers of my own!"

Hades lowered his head, "Was I to remove you from the safety of one of the Godhead who was safely taking you home? The God that would keep me from you for the rest of eternity if he glimpsed my face? No, I followed you the whole time; do not think I did not!" he mumbled to himself, getting worked up and frustrated since he knew very well that it was _he_ who had saved her and sacrificed his best general so that she might safely live again, "I stayed with you from the moment your sad excuse for a suitor laid you on your bed. I remained with you all night long, Persephone."

"It was convenient for you to let Hades do the work, was it not? And you only follow when it is easiest." She spat, hurtfully, "You left me to the God of the Underworld. What if he wasn't so forgiving and did not save me? I would be stuck there forever in the afterlife with no kin to ever join me there."

Hades stood and took both of her cheeks in his hands and as seriously as he could muster, he sternly stated, "If that was to be your fate, I would have turned myself in so that, even though Tartarus would be my home, I would know that we were in the Underworld together forever. My horrible fate would have been enough knowing that you were in Paradise and happy."

Persephone fought back tears with a look of hopefulness. Hades could see that she wanted so badly to trust in what she just heard but she was guarding her emotions still and was building a large wall between them. She changed the subject as she walked away, "You speak as if you love me. Is invisibility and deceit your own definition of this fickle emotion? If so, you have no right to feel anything towards me. I rebuke your advances, Titan."

Hades did not reply but grabbed her small frame and made Persephone look at him. She was numb to his touch, he could plainly see it. Persephone hissed, "You still hide everything from me. And you think it is fair to spy on me in that God forsaken helmet that you stole! I am sick of your excuses and putting the blame on others as if it were out of your control that you could not do what I require of you!"

_Require?_ Could he dare hope that she had feelings that went beyond a friendship and that she expected fair treatment in return?

"You are right, but if I hadn't made the choice to see you that fateful afternoon, I would have never known such happiness. I might have made serious errors in my ways on this adventure of devotion, Persephone, but it was all for you. Surely you must see that now. All I wish to do is to be close to you."

Persephone sneered at him, "What is the purpose of leading such a life that you endanger my own by your selfish actions? I have yet to hear anything of substance from you, in so much that I cannot return any affection you so desire. I do not understand any motive you have," she started to pace and wrapped herself in her shawl tighter, "You have finally escaped the Underworld but you dawdle around as if this is serving you some great purpose in life. You need to go… leave! I will not have my heart fooled with by your immature loitering in my life. You are doing neither of us any favors."

He did not let go of the infuriated goddess and instead slowly let his lips make contact with her forehead. Hades could feel Persephone slightly relax in his grasp, "I cannot leave you. I will never."

She tried to put on a front, "I have Apollo. I am marrying him. You cannot have me."

Hades turned her around so that her back was to his chest as he whispered in Persephone's ear, "You don't love him."

"I do not love you."

Hades pride was stung slightly but he knew it was too early to expect anything from her, "What will it take, Persephone?"

His breath tickled her ear. Was it too good to be true that the Titan was trying to seduce her into loving him? Her anger receded slightly as she angled her head so that their eyes met, "Tell me who you are." She whispered in authority

He shook his head as he circled back to her front and kissed her hand lightly, "I cannot tell you—"

"But—" Persephone started to object and was silenced by his next statement.

"Let me show you."

She cocked her head to the side as she stared at him for a while, "What do you mean?"

Hades smirked, "I have been as open and honest with you as I can without telling my identity. Love is not judged by a name, Persephone, but by actions displayed. You have yet to give me any hope to win you over with your incessant demanding for a title. I will show you who I really am by what I can offer, child. I need only a chance granted by you."

Persephone looked hesitantly at him, then to her feet, and then back to his pale green eyes, "You know exactly who I am and have known from the very start. Why do I not get equal fairness?"

"That is not true. It was by your actions and behavior that I decided I would follow your beautiful voice and sweet nature. I did not receive a name until Apollo came to fetch you." He reminded her.

"So if I go along with your… scheme… and give you a chance at me, what shall I get in return?"

Hades laughed quietly, "Eager to see what is in it for you? Is my love not enough?"

Persephone blushed fiercely and stared down at her feet again, this time refusing to look up at the Titan. She said nothing as he continued, "I will make you a deal… give me three encounters with you before this week is done. You can name the time and day and I shall come to your call so that you feel this bargain is fair and not on my own terms."

Hades tilted her chin up, "If, at the end of my third visit, you decide that you do have feelings for me, I will not have to reveal who I am, for if your heart is mine, my identity will mean nothing anymore. If I have failed to win you over, I shall still visit you whether you like it or not… but you will receive my name. Are we agreed?"

Her mind was racing at the bargain. He thought he could make her fall in love with him with three visits? Persephone thought he was being a little ambitious but, if she decided to play his game, she could easily win, could she not? The young girl raised an eyebrow, "This deal makes little sense."

The Titan pushed a curl behind her ear that had fallen from her messy bun, "Why? Isn't everything in your favor? It will be up to me to fulfill my arduous task of making you love me."

She frowned, "I believe you think too highly of yourself if you are willing to gamble that you will win my affection in such few gatherings."

"Do we have a deal?" he put his hand out ready to shake.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo… hello everyone. Sorry this has taken forever. I never intended on abandoning this story but life loves to throw curveballs. I had a few GIANT historical paintings that had to be started in late spring and finished before the end of this month for a Salon showing in one of the galleries out here. There were a few workshops in between that I couldn't refuse and now the news of a little one on the way has really filled my summer months with stress, sickness, and a train wrecked house among other things. BUT… seeing as I have finished those paintings in the nick of time and will now just be painting on the side for fun… this gives me the perfect excuse and opportunity to come running back to this story and finish it! **

**I have many chapters written already but I am hesitant to post them since I obviously am not done writing the whole thing and it would be awful if I suddenly had an epiphany at the end but needed to sort through a lot of earlier chapters for plots and character growth to make sense. So when I do post a chapter, it usually is set in stone and is something I am proud of! I have learned my lesson with posting chapters on a whim without thinking ahead (cough-original story-cough) which is why I am rewriting this blasted thing again. This story is a re-write of Fall of Light but also an addition to the amateur story it all started with. I hope you can understand that it is so hard to try to make sense out of such an old, jumbled and contradicting main plot back when I had a co-author, meaningless little character subversions, random chapters that make me wonder what planet I was on when I posted it originally, and the COMPLETELY DIFFERENT writing styles that the co-author and I had.**

**So to all the concerned reviewers who followed me from the Fall of Light now to Fallen Light, there will be many recognizable themes and familiar pieces of the original. Just know that if I were to stick SO closely to the old plot line, I would be taking half of what my co-author wrote and calling it mine, the characters would not grow and progress as they REALLY should, there would be giant holes, and people would be laughing at the idiot who decided to rewrite a broken story with just pretty words instead of morphing and creating a complimentary piece that outshines its predecessor. I am always looking to IMPROVE, not fix. So do not despair, the more we get into the story, the more you will see it is the same idea, similar plot, and EXACT SAME ENDING as I had planned for the Fall of Light from the very beginning. Thank you for all the reviews in my absence of writing that kept me in good spirits. It made my day to hear how so many of you really love this story and want to read more!**

**P.S. as much as I hate it myself, I had to split this chapter up into two parts until I fix a couple things with the last bit so it would make sense in the scheme of things. So… Sorry for how short this chapter is and how long this A/N is. More will come soon this weekend! I GIVE MY WORD! I PROMISE!**

**P.S.S. let me know what you think of the new cover art for the story, its one of my paintings! Its a statue representing Persephone and I have two more in the series of the other queens in Greek Mythology: Statue of Hera who is painted in Gold and Green and statue of Amphitrite who is done in Blue. :) maybe ill put a link on my profile if anyone is interested in seeing the trio altogether.**

The steps to the temple seemed to be an eternal climb. After the hasty decision to accept the Titan's advances, Persephone was beginning to doubt the wisdom in burying herself further into the twisted motivations of those surrounding her. The goddess knew she had never had much control over the past few years when it came to the direction her immortal life would take. The thought of submitting to the will of the Titan, however well-intended he may have seemed, was just another chain latched to pull her towards the fate that everyone else had deemed necessary. The road she was being led down benefitted everyone's desires but her own. Persephone was hesitant to admit that her troubled stranger had, to the best of his ability, struggled to keep his influence and hold on her weak so that she could grow, and yet even that seemed to be fading fast.

_I will not have to reveal who I am, for if your heart is mine, my identity will mean nothing anymore._

His words reverberated in the back of her mind. Unconditional love did not constitute the dismissal of understanding the person she would willingly devote her feelings to. Persephone would not ignore his outright refusal to reveal his identity… it was important to her. Couldn't he see that? This _unconditional love_ she had heard so much about was the knowledge of the partner's character and aspects, whether negative or of good worth, which could be overlooked if her lover's heart was of pure intent. A marked past could do little to deter the goddess of her affections if she could witness the truth of such a man and have faith in his future being.

_If I have failed to win you over, I shall still visit you whether you like it or not._

With such few words, Persephone felt the weight of one hundred men drop on her shoulders. Her freedom to choose with the Titan had been spirited away just as quickly as it had come. She was burdened with his fate if she did not cooperate with Ares and ultimately lose the Titan's comforting presence. Indeed, the end result of associating with the God of War was not lost on Persephone and she would be a fool to count on the deal made in return for her cooperation in the blackmail. What could she do but follow Ares' plans in hopes that she could keep the Titan safe from harm, even if it meant sacrificing herself and her dignity?

The young goddess stepped into the dark chambers that held, at least she hoped, the one person who could answer her insistent questions and solve her battles that were undoubtedly on the horizon. A slight woman, appearing no older than Persephone in appearance, sat before her on a large pedestal. The Oracle was unclothed save for the red silk weaving vicariously about her limbs but cloaked the young face in darkness as it formed a hood that revealed only a quivering mouth.

The room was full of steam and smoke which created swirling veils that unnerved Persephone with elemental aromas from the earth from which they arose. A sharp gasp broke the tense silence as it came forth from the Oracle's lips. She arched her back and wafted more smoke and scents towards awaiting lungs to inhale. It startled poor Persephone and it had her clutching her heart while unadulterated fear and doubt swept through her body. Surely it was a mistake to come… how could she trust the word of such an intoxicated mortal?

"The seed of Olympus has wandered far from home. What, brave Immortal, do you wish to hear but require to be told?" the raspy, distant voice burned Persephone's ears.

Hesitant to reply, she gathered what little pride and courage she had left and took a slow, measured breath. What sort of mortal could draw such a reaction from her? Exhaling, Persephone whispered, "My fate rests in the hands of those holding power. I am helpless to know which familiar face I should turn to and which to run from," emboldened by the overwhelming emotions and, she decided, the fumes that were loosening her tongue, the goddess continued, "What was once in the name of right has now gone wrong and it leaves me destitute except to the advantage of ill-intentioned men."

She did not want to give her exact identity up just yet… the Oracle still needed to prove her talents so she resolved to remain as vague as the seated priestess in front of her. The red-cloaked figure let her stiff fingers go awry in positions that should have broken the little bones. They appeared to be hand symbols, or so Persephone could only venture to guess. Another wheezing breath erupted and the odd woman returned to speak, "The third prized artifact from Hell is what you shall steal if pleasing the one called _War_. Be wary of his eleventh hour when you come to claim that which has been guaranteed, for what _was_… will not _be_. Misery and failure accompanies the dishonest, immortal."

Persephone tried to still her racing heart. Ares wanted the Helm of Darkness? Is that what she was to steal from the Titan? It was more alarming than she cared to believe but the last bit the Oracle unveiled had confirmed her suspicions. Persephone's efforts would be in vain and Ares would not keep her secrets hidden, or the Titan's, for that matter.

The Oracle continued, "Redeem your transgressions and turn to the _Dark_ that will ultimately lead to your light."

"If I must repent of my mistakes, how will the darkness alleviate my burdens?" She quickly demanded.

"The rightful owner of the Helm of Darkness awaits those that sacrifice much in return for help. You must seek him even at great risk so that he may take from you all that weighs your soul." She spoke in a husky tone that sounded as if she could not get enough air in her diaphragm.

"Hades?" Persephone voiced aloud, in horror, understanding that this mortal Priestess was counseling her to rely on the most feared and dreaded god in the mortal world as well as Olympus.

The Oracle gave the impression by her weakening posture that she was slipping into a trance which the Goddess was unsure she could break. Persephone hastily took uptight steps in the direction of the female fortune teller, "How is he the answer? Why would Hades help me? Why would he save my life and then agree to help me once more when it is at his expense? You just said I needed to steal the Helm for Ares. What could possibly influence Hades to agree to rise to my aid if I am protecting one of his Titans by taking what belongs to the Underworld and not returning it?"

"I caution your tongue and warn you now, _She Who Eats the Light, _the one titled Persephone. Kingdoms shall fall and rise at your will. Govern wisely, future royal, but not in bitterness, and this control you so _desire_ in your life will be the demise of your enemies. Your humility by turning to him, _Darkness_, shall give you powers not even the _Harvest_, she who birthed you, could ever hope to attain."

All breath was stolen from the Goddess' chest and her heart was absent of its normal rhythmic beat. The mortal Priestess knew her name… and what was worse… predicted an impending life that seated Persephone above her mother. Yet, with such reign and power described, her enemies would fall if she stayed fair and incorruptible. What was this foretelling? She decided to store it in the back of her mind and returned to her present state,

"And what about the fate of… the Titan?" she cautiously enquired, fully aware that even mortals knew the forbidden law she was breaking by associating with a higher deity that should be imprisoned. It was blasphemy and betrayal of the worst kind. Isn't that what excited Persephone the most about the whole circumstance? For once, she was engaged in something that was teeming with risk of severe consequence… but it was the first choice that she had made and it was an inexpressible high that no amount of intoxicating methods could imitate. She had finally rebelled. Period.

The Oracle barely whispered the last prophecy before falling into an induced slumber, "Unto such will his false reflections be known but of which shall be answerable only to you."

* * *

Oberauth's wings beat more fiercely than Persephone could recall, hurtling her ever closer to the premises of the cave of nightmares. She saw the Underworld's rocky cave every time she closed her eyes since that recent and traumatizing episode. Time was running out before she had to dismount and face the eldest and most fearsome God, the Lord of the Underworld. She had only a jumbled speech promising incoherence since Persephone still had no solid words formed on how to approach his intimidating form. Heavy hoofs met rock and weeds which only served to disorient the trembling goddess further.

Biting her lip, Persephone lent pressure to her fingertips that burrowed deeper into the loose skin and mane at the top of the beast's neck, wanting reassurance from the animal who never faltered his impressive display of confidence. Oberauth jerked his head back slightly as if telling Persephone to get on with it. Did the Pegasus have any idea of how nervous she was?

Sliding off his high back, Persephone reached out her quaking hand for Oberauth to meet for a last ditch effort at attaining comfort, "I thought you were supposed to understand my thoughts and emotions," she chided, trying to be light-hearted, but realized that there was a strong annoyance and simmering anger forming because the horse was being so insensitive to her feelings.

His forehead nudged her palm, insisting to Persephone that there was little to be frightened of. She huffed as she turned from him and took her first step with bated breath, "Alright, alright, I am going…" Oberauth let his hoof scratch the ground, pleased with her, and let his nostrils flare slightly as he threw his head up and down in excitement. Persephone murmured, "Of course you are overjoyed at my leaving you..."

Her slim form was shoved forward by none other than the black Pegasus who used his strong head at her back, seeming insulted at her last comment. Persephone squealed, terrified that she was going to somehow have the same fate as the last time she was at the location. She gave him the glare of death, or so she hoped that it looked that convincing, "Remember the last time you _helped _ get me inside that thing?" she pointed to the mouth of the cave, "are you trying to get me killed again?"

Oberauth turned his head from her, choosing to ignore the frightened goddess. Exasperated and the worse for wear, Persephone swallowed hard and let the shadow of the rock face engulf her, hiding her precious sun, and welcoming her into Hell.

Palpable terror washed over her as if she had just crossed a veil. Cool rushed of wind passed by her in so numerous of numbers that she knew it was not natural breezes. Sealing her eyes closed and rubbing at them in a better attempt to view her surroundings, Persephone stood still for as long as she dared while frigid wisps of air continued traveling as if she were never present. Flitting her eyes open in alarm as a stronger wind actually pushed her waif-like form a couple of inches forward, an audible gasp escaped what was supposed to be sealed lips. Persephone sent a silent prayer to Zeus that her current situation would not end too horribly.

An exhausted voice cracked the silence of whispering winds, "I carry the souls of the dead, not the living. Reveal yourself trespasser, for this shoreline is as far as you shall venture. I am the only passage to and from the Underworld and my commands have been made clear. Admittance into the gates of Hell is intolerable and punishable by death in Tartarus!"

Persephone realized who owned the tired speech… it was Charon, the loyal ferryman. She had not even heard a lap of water that would indicate she was at the shore of the River Styx and perhaps it was for that very reason Persephone had found herself in its shallow depths so easily the last time. Not knowing what else to do but call out to the immortal boat man since the alternative was more than likely to have her facing the same consequences as before, Persephone cleared her sudden scratchy throat,

"I… I am here. I mean no harm, please let me explain."

A low growl met her ears as the man spoke again in a more bitter tone, "Come forward now so that I may look upon your face."

Still in complete darkness, Persephone slid her feet against the harsh rock floor and held her arms slightly outward in an effort to balance each step in the black atmosphere, "Please," she whimpered at an inaudible volume that only the most adept listeners could translate, "I need light to make my way."

"Foolish sun-lover… blind to everything in shadow. You strand yourself with ignorant slothfulness when your other senses should leave an over-abundance of awareness to your surroundings. Such incompetence should not be sanctioned to enter even this far." Charon mumbled but consented to her request as standing sconces burst to life with the familiar sound of a flame. The lighted torches extended the on either side of an impressive and ornate gondola, giving life to what appeared to Persephone as a never-ending pathway that must lead to the terrifying God she sought after.

Charon's figure was inverted and bent in position to start the so very familiar path from an eternity of rowing along the infamous river of souls. His impressive cloak was a charcoal gray and littered with a thick white dust along the hem. The garment made Persephone wonder if it had once been a striking black before the years of work had disguised its purity. Either way, it was still a masterpiece that left little to one's imagination of the strength beneath the folds. Hills and valleys starting from his lithe shoulders, down his arms, and to the translucent blue-white hands that held securely to his rowing staff was evidence enough of his devotion and unwavering service to his King.

It wasn't until she had fully inspected the ferryman that she gave her undivided attention to the rest of her surroundings. She wanted to scream in horror but was bereft of her vocal chords so she instead clapped her hands over her mouth and let the moment sink in. The cold wafts of air were the dead souls passing her by and now she found herself surrounded by a multitude that she could not count. The lifeless faces stared blankly ahead and all uniformly held their arms out to extend two large coins as was the price Charon consistently demanded if crossing to the afterlife and kingdoms that waited there was desired.

Persephone had an undesirable vision of what she must have looked like before Hades granted her life once more. A warm gratitude found its way into her heart for the Lord of the Underworld… maybe he was not what people believed him to be. She sent a silent thank you to Hades for his blessed mercy. There was no denying that the thought of being a part of the throng surrounding her now was absolutely terrifying and humbling. She would never complain another day in her life as long as she never had to see those lifeless forms, helpless to what awaited them. Persephone could only hope that if he actually had the heart to sacrifice one of his _most_ loyal deities in order to grant her life again, then perhaps he was a fair judge to the souls that required assortment to Elysium, Asphodel, and Tartarus. Shuddering from the thought of the prison that encased the damned… the same one that held her Titan hostage with all the others, Persephone shook herself out of the vision and stared down at her bare feet that were now almost black.

Her mouth was dry but she spoke up anyways and kept her eye contact on the ground, "I.. um-I am sorry for d-disturbing—"

Charon hissed not unlike a viper and alarmed the frightened girl, "Apologies are manipulative tugs on weaker victims. You have no such effect on one such as I, you silly little child. Your pathway to your adulated sun shall be your exit guide. Get. Out."

Nothing ever sounded so tempting to Persephone but the reason she had come in the first place fueled her words, "I need to see Lord Hades. It is a matter of life and death."

"Are you trying to be sardonic? You mock my King, foolish mortal. Go while I still allow it. You try my patience." He straightened to his full height and pointed one long finger towards the entrance of the cave.

"You mistake me, Ferryman. I am the goddess Persephone, daughter of Demeter." She tried for the same effect as Charon by arching her back with pride in being of such noble blood but somehow she just wasn't doing anything but wounding herself.

Charon leapt out of the gondola, throwing his staff aside, and glided with such grace never before witnessed by Persephone and was, in less than a second, he was standing mere inches away, towering over her very short frame, "You are no goddess, vixen. You are not even a true immortal—if you actually had power or an entitlement, then your hands would not be bloodied by requiring a new life. How simple your mind is to think that you, a daughter of land, elicit the same treatment given only to those deities who have earned it. Or perhaps, you are entitled to request my preferment because you were revived with the life of the God you so selfishly sacrificed from the Underworld. Thanatos had every right to kill you stone dead… until my merciful King had to rectify your iniquitous desire to defile this kingdom and the rules that govern it!"

_Thanatos_. His name was legend but every person referred to him as Death on earth and Olympus. She was given his life so that she would not be another useless body in the crowd of dead souls, "I, I didn't know it was Than—"

"Do not think you are so extraordinary that Hades replaced your worthless body with life again because you somehow had an effect on him. The only reason you stand before me now was the threat of imminent conflicts and wars that would break out if your body were discovered by the Olympians, limp with death."

In the midst of his words, Charon had grasped the back of her neck and thrust her head upwards so Persephone had no choice but to watch the fabric of the man's hood quiver in anger but his face remained hidden. She had to do something before his grip tightened further, "I wish to see your King! I shall depart immediately once I have finished. Please take me across the river."

Not expecting her pathetic request to be heeded, Persephone shut her eyes tightly and awaited whatever was coming but nothing did. The blue veined hand that was wrapped up in her hair released its hold and retreated inside its owner's cloak. Out of pure instinct and a survival tactic that was more than tragic, her arms shot up to her head in cover and once the overbearing presence had stepped back some, she crouched down so quickly she could have mistaken it for collapsing and it might have been Daring to peek up at the angry ferryman, she cracked an eye open and saw just in the way he held himself together that he was disgusted. Why had he listened to her all of a sudden? There was no call for it.

It was not difficult to guess that he clenched his teeth in his next words by the sudden staccato hisses in his intonation, "My King has heard your pleas. He will come, though you do not deserve it."

For the first time since her arrival underground, the sound of turbulent water being disrupted filled the void and reverberated off the rocky walls. Was the Underworld only ever alive for Hades? Persephone's arms unintentionally broke the shield over her head as they fell to her side, scraping against the ground she sat upon. She hardly noticed her inconsequential wounds however because the louder and more violent the water became, which she was optimistic that it ensured the King's arrival and no other, another chain reaction followed that had Persephone's heart rate growing steadily faster. The flaming sconces were being put out one by one. It would be the darkness that hailed the arrival of the Lord of the Underworld, not the light.

How fitting it was that the Oracle had described the coming of such a King.

_Redeem your transgressions and turn to the _Dark_ that will ultimately lead to your light._

Well she was in the process of mending her mistakes with Ares, but she just desperately wished that the utter darkness filling the chamber again would not be something she would have to get used to if Hades agreed to help her.

**Please Review!**


End file.
